The 67th Hunger Games
by TheRescuer2
Summary: The Capital promises that these games will be the bloodiest yet. The tributes are all in, and now watch them battle each other to the death in the bloodiest games ever. May the odds ever be in your tributes favor!
1. Tribute Form

**Welcome to The 67****th**** Hunger Games! Please fill out the form below and submit it in a review for your tribute to be chosen.**

**May the Odds Be in Your Tributes Favor…**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Strategy:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Token:

Background:

Weapon(s):

Would they form an alliance:

Do you want them in a romance:

Volunteered or Chosen:

(Volunteers Only)

Why they volunteered:

**Optional:**

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Interview Quote:


	2. The Tributes

The Tributes

**District 1**

Female: Ashkia Dayson

Male: Julian Devereux

**District 2:**

Female: Vivienne Cameron

Male: Gabriel Monet

**District 3:**

Female: Rose Eversong

Male: Charles Hunter

**District 4:**

Female: Bethany 'Beth' Bray

Male: Robert Price

**District 5:**

Female: Eleanor Gubb

Male: Vigilante Huntst

**District 6:**

Female: Juniper Shad

Male: Noel Krandle

**District 7:**

Female: Acacia "Ace" March

Male: Ethan Anthony Draven

**District 8:**

Female: Samantha "Sammy" Robinson

Male: Ezra McCully

**District 9:**

Female: Luna Night

Male: Shiloh Gable

**District 10:**

Female: Skye Windell

Male: Aden Starr

**District 11:**

Female: Nami Tyson

Male: Forrest Jackson

**District 12:**

Female: Erica Carter

Male: Leo Burnte


	3. District One Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**District One Reaping**

**Ashkia Dayson POV**

"Faster, Ashkia, faster! Don't you know how to run? You'll never win the games if you run like you got rocks weighing you down!" My father screams at me.

"I understand Coach!" I yell back.

The heat that sun is producing is unbearable on my sixteen year old body. I squint my dark blue almond shaped eyes to avoid sweating dripping down into them. My father sees this and grabs me by the collar of my green shirt, pulling me back. His dark blue eyes glare into mine. I gulp, preparing myself for a beating. He throws me to the ground and I land on my back, pain shooting across the scar that stretches across my back. The scar that was a constant reminds me everyday of the beating I endure from my father. The beatings that my mother encourages.

My father looms over me. I crawl back a little, the smooth green grass tickling my palms. I wonder if my older brother, Aatami, endured this pain from my father. I could never ask him though, since he was killed in one of the previous games. His death destroyed my mother, who practically begged my father to get her pregnant again so she could have another boy. But my father had a different idea. He started training me like he trained my brother, making me the son my mother had lost. Everyday I have been training under the guidance of my father, who made me call him coach instead of father. He had won the Hunger Games when he was younger, and he was expecting me to win the games this year.

My father reaches down and pulls me off the ground with one hand. My feet are off the ground, even though I was 5'9. My father takes his free hand and brushes my long, auburn hair away from my ears. He brings his lips near my ears. His breath on my ear makes me shudder.

"Today is the day of the reaping, Ashkia. I expect you to be the female tribute. And you do know what happens if you don't right?" My father whispers into my ear.

"You kill me." I whisper, a single tear falling down my cheek.

"That's right. And you're going to win. You will continue the Dayson family tradition of winning. I won, and now you're going to win. Got it?"

"Got it."

My father drops me onto the ground and hit it hard. I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying out in pain that rockets up my back. I look up from under the hair that has fallen in front of my face to see my father checking the time on his watch.

"The reaping starts in an hour. I expect you to look nice and be ready to represent District One."

I nod my head and get up from the ground. I walk back to our house. I head straight to the bathroom, not even bothering to say hello to my mother. I wash my face off, then any other part of my body that won't be covered by my dress. I then brush my hair and fix auburn my curls. They go all the way down to my waist. Once I make sure my face is beautiful and my skin glows, I head to my bedroom and see the dress my mother had laid out for me. It's a white spaghetti strapped dress. I slip it on and examine myself in the mirror. The dress puffs around my waist and ends at my knees. I looked sexy, as usual. I sigh to myself, knowing guys will be flinging themselves at me as usual.

* * *

I walk with my family to town square. The sun shines high in the sky, adding more heat and tension to the square. My mother kisses me goodbye and walks away. My father gives me a glare and then stalks away. I know what the glare means.

A few girls say hello to me as I join the other girls my age. I didn't have any friends around the District, only a few acquaintances. As I wait for the mayor to come onto the stage to begin the reaping, I can feel my father's dagger eyes staring at me. Even though I can not see him, I can still feel him.

Finally the mayor comes onto the stage and reads the Treaty of Treason. Then the escort of District One, Phineas Quill, comes onto the stage. Phineas won the games a few years back. He is a well built man. Muscles seemed to practically bulge through his shirt. His black hair lays flat on his forehead and he seems unhappy to be here.

Aren't we all?

Phineas walks over to the name holding the girls name. It doesn't matter who he pulls out, because I was going to be the tribute.

"I volunteer!" I yell before Phineas has even pulled the name out of the bowl.

Heads turn towards me as I run up to the stage, my black flats making clicking noises that fill the town square. Nobody speaks as I finally get up onto stage and next to Phineas.

"What's your name?" Phineas says in a rather surprised voice.

"Ashkia Dayson, sir." I say in a loud and clear voice.

Phineas nods his head and heads over to the boys' bowl. I gaze out into the crowd and see my mother, who is crying silent tears of joy. My father nods his head, and I know I have done them proud.

**Julian Devereux POV**

I sit at the kitchen table while my mother, Kelsey Devereux, once again begs me not volunteer to be the male tribute for the Hunger Games this year.

"Mother, this is my last year to enter. I am eighteen and going to win." I sigh out.

My mother wipes a single tear that had fallen away from her face. She reaches across the table and grabs my tan hand. She holds it tightly, and I can tell by her grip she doesn't want to let go.

"Please don't do this Julian. I need you. Your father needs you. Alicia needs you." My mother whispers out.

"I'm entering this year mom. I will win. Grandpa won, Father one, and so did one of my uncles. The Devereux's come from a long list of winners, and I will be the next one to join that list." I state.

"I already lost Jackie. I can't lose you." My mother says as a fresh new batch of tears work their way out of her eyes.

I stand up from my seat and pull my hand away from my mother's.

"You won't lose me like we lost Jackie." I say before I turn sharply on my heal and head to my bedroom to get ready for the reaping.

I close the door and walk over to my bed. I lay down on it and stare at the ceiling. My thoughts drift to my family. My father was happy when I told him I was going to volunteer in the games and win. My mother has been trying to talk me out of entering for months. She was afraid she was going to lose me like we lost my twin sister, Jacqueline, a few years ago. Jackie had made it to the final two the year she was in the games. Then when it came down to the final showdown, the boy tribute from District Nine killed her. This year I was going to enter to avenge my sister, I would destroy any District Nine tribute not matter what the costs.

* * *

I stand among the other eighteen year old males, waiting for Phineas Quill to pull a name. Right now he stood by the girls' bowl, about to pull out a name when someone from the girls section screamed out, "I volunteer!"

I watched with my own two hazel eyes as a girl emerges from the sixteen year old section of the girls and made her way onto the stairs. She seemed scared, frighten.

What an easy kill she will be.

The girl's name was Ashkia Dayson. I studied her, wondering whether she would survive the cornucopia blood bath or hang on till the end. She was skinny and tall, with auburn curls that fell down to her waist. She seemed like she had been training for the games for years, like me.

Then Phineas made his way over to the boys' bowl. I pushed my way through the crowd, emerging at front.

"I, Julian Devereux, volunteer to be this year's male tribute."

Phineas looked rather startled that two children had volunteered to be tributes this year, which is strange because District One always get volunteers. I walk up the stairs to the stage, my blonde shaggy hair bouncing up and down with each step I take. I go over to stand next to Ashkia and stand up nice and tall for the cameras. I put on my trademark smirk that I know would strike fear in my competitors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Ashkia Dayson and Justin Devereux, the tributes of District One!"

The crowd claps quietly and Phineas gestures for me to shake hands with Ashkia. I grab her hand and shake it like a gentleman. I knew I had Ashkia fooled when she gave me a smile.

* * *

I am currently waiting in a small room, waiting for some visitors to see me off before the games. I only expect my family to come, and as if on cue, my father, mother, and little twelve year old sister Alicia walk into the room.

My father pulls me into a hug and pats me on the back, all while telling me how proud he is of me. He steps back and mother runs forward and pulls me into a tight hug. I hug her back while she sobs into my shirt. I feel my little sister Alicia come in on my right side and joins the hug. Before I know it, a peacekeeper comes into the room and informs my family it's time for them to leave. We all gather for one more group hug and we whisper "I love you" into each others ears. My family exits the room and I sit down on the brown couch that had been set up for me.

A moment later I'm knocked over by a hug from the side. I sit upright to see Alicia standing there, a tear sliding down her face.

"Promise me you'll come back. Jackie's already gone and I can't lose you. You HAVE to win." Alicia says before breaking out into tears.

I grab her and pull her into a hug. I rub her back gently and shush her softly.

"I promise I will come back Alicia." I say.

Alicia pulls away from my hug and gazes into my hazel eyes. She sits down on my lap and plays with my dark, wavy, shaggy blonde hair.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

A peacemaker comes into the room and tells Alicia she must go. Before she leaves, Alicia grabs my pinky finger in hers and whispers, "A promise is a promise", before running out of the room.

I wait a little while longer until a new peacekeeper comes into the room and informs me it's time to go. I walk out of the building and onto a train platform, where cameras are waiting. Ashkia practically runs onto the train, and I walked slowly behind her, letting the cameras eat me up. I keep my chin up and walk my best cocky walk. Right before I step onto the train, I turn towards a camera, smirk, and then step onto the train that will take me to my victory.


	4. District Two Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in these chapters.**

**District Two Reaping**

**Vivienne "Vivie" Cameron POV**

I sit on my bed, fingering the necklace Bree gave me before she left for the games last year. The games that took her away from me. I run my small fingers across the heart and memories of last year's games rushed through my head. How the boy and girl tribute from District Four killed her. She had made it to the final three. She should have won. Everybody in District Two always believed while I was growing up that Bree would be the next winner of the Hunger Games. The year she was entered I knew she would win. Bree was, no, _is_ my idol. If I get entered in the Hunger Games this year, I will get my revenge on District Four and win.

I walk over to my dresser and pull out my favorite dress, a cream color sweater dress. I slip it on over my head. Next, I put on my black flats. I walk over to my mirror and put Bree's necklace on. I examine myself in the mirror. My golden curls fall gracefully down my back and stop at my waist. My blue eyes are large, dark blue eyes look innocent and trustworthy. I look like an angel as usual.

My mother, Emilie, walks into my room. I turn to face her to see her crying. I know she is remembering how much I look like Bree. I put on my best smile, flashing my pearly white teeth. My father enters to the room and scoops my tiny, petite body up into his arms. I giggle with glee as he spins me around. Then he puts me down and we head off to the reaping.

* * *

I am standing among the fellow twelve year old girls. My best friends, Moxie and Rocky, are silent. Usually they are talking my ear off. I guess they are nervous since any of us could be entered in the games, and this is the first year our names have been entered. I keep attempting to start a conversation about anything, but they keep their lips shut tight. I sigh and give up.

The mayor walks onto the stage and quickly reads through the Treaty of Treason, which reminds all of us in District Two, why we are sent to their deaths. Then the escort, Winnie Sebert, comes onto the stage, her chin held high. Her golden hair is up high in a bun and she's wearing an olive green shirt that compliments her tan skin. Her black two inch heels make clicking noises as she walks over to the girls' bowl and pulls out a name.

"Vivienne Cameron!" Winnie calls out in a loud, clear voice.

As I walk up to the stage, words run through my head. _Joy. Shock. Revenge. Fear Happiness. Revenge. _

I find myself staring at the faces of the crowd, each face filled symphony for me. I don't understand why they are feeling symphony for me. I am the little sister of Brianna Cameron. I am the golden child of District Two. The one who has been training for the games her entire life. I had perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect family, and a perfect life. Everybody loved me. Surely they would be happier for me. So why weren't they? Maybe they were afraid to lose me like they lost Bree. But they won't. I am going to win the games. I am going to avenge my sister.

I am going to be victorious.

**Gabriel Monet POV**

As I walk into the town square with my eighteen year old sister, Felicity, and my twelve year old brother, Parker, I can feel the tension in the air. I could probably slice it in two with my hunting knife that I used to kill animals and feed my family. Ever since the death of my father, I had to become the man of the family.

My sister, brother and I embrace ourselves in a hug before going our separate ways. My sister leaves first, followed by my brother. I just stand there alone, watching them leave. My mother is staying home today, praying that neither I nor my siblings are picked for the games. Our family already lost my father in a factory accident last year, and we certain don't want to lose another member of our family.

I walk over to the thirteen year old boys section and join my buddy, Max. He greets me by messing up my normally short, messy brown hair. I grin and Max starts going off about how beautiful Vivie Cameron looks today. I smile and shake my head at Max's words. Every guy fourteen and under was in love with Vivie's looks. Expect me. To me, Vivienne Cameron, is just another girl in District Two.

Max falls silent and I see the mayor has begun to read the Treaty of Treason. I bit my bottom lip, butterflies raging in my stomach. I am afraid to lose Felicity or Parker. And I know they are afraid to lose me.

Winnie Sebert comes out onto the stage and quickly pulls out the name of the girl tribute.

"Vivienne Cameron!" Winnie yells out.

As Vivienne makes her way to the stage, I let out a deep breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. I give a silent thanks that Felicity has been spared. Now she was officially done with being entered in the games. She would be safe from the horrors of the games were the rest of her life. But I can't help feeling sorry for the Cameron family. They lost their eldest daughter, Bree, in the games last year. I don't even want to know how their feeling now.

"Gabriel Monet!"

I jerk my head up at the sound of my name. I see the crowd staring at me. Then my green eyes wander to the stage. I see Winnie by the bowl full of the boys' names, and she's holding a slip of paper.

Then it hits me. That piece of paper in Winnie's hand has my name on it. I'm this year's male tribute.

No. It can't be.

"Gabriel Monet?" Winnie says from the stage. Before my feet move, I turn towards Max and tell him to take care of my family. He nods and then I'm pushing my way slowly through the crowd, and then I'm running. I just want to get out of there fast as I can before the tears start flowing.

As I start my way up the stairs, I feel something grab my leg. I turn around to see Parker there, holding my leg and crying.

"Let go Parker." I mumbled while trying to shake him off.

"You can't leave!" He screams.

Felicity comes out from the crowd and pulls Parker off my leg. I met her blue eyes and mouth, _"I'm sorry_._"_ She gives me a sad nod and backs away into the crowd.

I finally make my way across the stage and end up standing next to Vivienne. I stare at my brown loafers, not wanting to meet any eyes in the audience. It would just make this whole situation more painful.

"The Tributes of District Two, ladies and gentlemen, Vivienne Cameron and Gabriel Monet!" Winnie calls out to the crowd.

Nobody claps for us. Vivienne and I shake hands, and I can see she's trying to hide fear behind her blue eyes. I do no such thing. Let her see my fear. Because she won't be seeing my fear in the arena from me. Let me fool her. I'm going to come home alive for my family, and she's not.


	5. District Three Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**District Three Reaping**

**Rose Eversong POV**

My best friend Allie and I were going to the reaping together. I push Allie's wheelchair along the dirt road. The normal clicking noise my white heels make are drowned out by our laughter. Allie is making fun of my blue dress that I wear every year to the reaping, and I can't help but laugh at her comments. Normally I wouldn't smile, but something about Allie just brings it out.

Every since Allie had gotten sick last year, I had become a former shell of my old bubbly self. Allie had died before my eyes to only be revived moments later by my mother. My world had shattered in those few moments, and all happiness was lost forever. I became nasty towards all expect for Allie, my mother Lila and my father Ben. Anybody else was shut out.

I fix the white headband in my black hair and find myself gazing up at the cloudy sky with my green eyes.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" I ask Allie.

"Why Rose, afraid to ruin your seal colored dress? Are you going to balance a ball on your nose for me?" Allie responds

"If that's what you want."

Allie and I reach the town square and raced over to the thirteen year old section because the mayor had already begun reading the Treaty of Treason. If the peacekeepers saw us coming in late, they surely would have whipped us right on the spot after the reaping. Allie and I sneak to the back of our section and listen to the mayor like everybody else. I play with the key on my necklace while the escort, Embry Hartman, comes onto the stage. Embry is a sixty year old man who has brought many tributes from District Three to victory over the years. Embry has the most kills when he won the games in the history of the Hunger Games. He is not to messed with.

"Allie Solemn." Embry calls out in serious voice.

I feel all color drain from my face. My sick best friend was just chosen to go into the arena. I have to act. I give Allie a kiss on her hand and swiftly run to the front of the crowd. I stand in front of the stage.

"I volunteer to be the tribute." I say.

"And your name would be?" Embry asks with no emotion.

"Rose Eversong."

Embry nods his head and I run up to the stage, knowing I had done what was best to keep Allie safe. I know Allie and my parents are shocked at my actions, but I was going to come home for them. Rose Eversong doesn't make mistakes. And I won't make the mistake of dying in that arena.

**Charles Hunter POV**

I limp into the square slowly, pain rocketing up my left leg. My father, Jacob, helps guide me to the other fourteen year old boys. My mother Catherine kisses me on the cheek. My father gives me a hug then lifts my little four year old sister Danielle to give me a kiss. My parents give me a wary smile then leave with Danielle in tow. I tug at my brown jacket, then my red shirt underneath. I pat my dark blue dress pants free of any dirt I can see with my left eye. Soon I find my fingers making their way to my face and running along the scar I received six years ago when a peacemaker slashed me across the face for protesting over the fact my friend John Seda had gotten chosen for the games. As I look around the square now with my dark brown eyes, I can that very same peacekeeper twirling the knife that scarred me in his hands. I shudder at the memory.

"Allie Solemn."

I look up to see Embry Hartman holding the girl tributes name.

"I volunteer to be the tribute."

My gaze then shifts to thirteen year old girl name Rose Eversong making her way up the stairs to the stage. She has black hair like mine expect hers is long and mine is short.

"Charles Hunter."

Embry is holding the name of the male tribute. And it's me.

I limp my way up to the stage and fall on the steps. Then someone lifts me up and places my 5'2 body on stage. I turn my head to see John smiling and giving me a thumbs up. I give genuine smile back and limp over to Rose and Embry. I have seen previous reapings before and so has Rose, so we shake hands while Embry calls out, "Rose Eversong and Charles Hunter, the tributes of District Three!"

I really wish I wasn't the tribute.


	6. District Four Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**District Four Reaping**

**Bethany "Beth" Bray POV**

"Bethany Bray, you get up right now!" My father screams from another room.

I open my hazel eyes and sigh. Today was my father's most favorite day of the year: The Reaping for the Hunger Games. And today was the day I was going to be entered in the Hunger Games. I would volunteer myself to be a tribute because my father had been training for me for years to be a career and a victor in the games. And today I would finally become one.

I stand up from my bed and stretch my arms up to the sky. Then I walk into the kitchen where my fourteen year old brother Zachary is sitting, eating bread, and his light brown hair shining from the sunlight that comes in from the window. His hazel eyes meet mine and his face lights up into a smile. I mutter a hello to him and sit down and begin nibbling on the bread my father left for me. I try focusing on my bread but I feel Zachary's eyes burning into me.

"What do you want Zack?" I finally snap.

Zack gulps but begins speaking.

"Dad wants us to go train a little more with him before the Reaping." Zack says with a hint of fear in his eyes.

Our father Jonathan Bray had started training Zack and I when we both turned seven to be careers in the games. He has been obsessed with the games for as long as I can remember. After our mother died, he started training us harder and harder every day.

My mother. She died when Zach and I were little and to this day we still don't know what happened to her. Whenever my brother sees someone who looked like our mother, I can see the pain flash in his eyes. And Zach was one of those kids who loved life. He always made things brighten up and always tried to make things happy in the worst times. To see pain flash in his eyes kills me.

I wipe my mouth with my hand to rid myself of any crumbs and stand up.

"Tell Dad I have a reaping to get ready for. You can train without me though, because I know how much you love train with him." I say.

Zack smiles and stands up from his chair. Only a few people know how to break through my sarcastic barrier and Zack was one of them. Zack smiles me his pretty boy smile and I tried to stand my ground, but I end up breaking into a smile.

"I love you Zack." I say.

Zack smiles again and walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. I think about pushing him away, but my sweet and caring side takes over. I hug him back. When we pull apart, I walk straight to my room and get dressed for my reaping.

* * *

Zack, my father, and I walk into the square together. Zack gives my father a kiss then gives another kiss to me before running off and joining his friends in fourteen year old section for boys. That leaves me alone with my father.

My father places his hands on my shoulders that were currently covered by my powder blue dress. He fixes my golden hair that lies gently on my shoulders. Then he pushes the hair that covers my eyes so he could get a good look at me. I put on a fake smile for him as he examines me from head to toes.

"Make me proud Beth." He says.

Now I smile for real. My father never calls me by my nickname. I nod my head and then walk over to join the other girls my age. As I join them, my father walks off, not even looking back at me like all the other parents. All the other parents are praying that there children won't be picked: my father is praying that Zack or I will be picked. While other girls chatter about their dresses, I remain silent. Soon the mayor steps onto the stage and the crowd falls into a silence. The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason and then District Four's escort comes onto the stage. Her name is Mimi Rent and she is way too perky. Her black hair with pink streaks is up in a ballet bun. She has on bright pink lipstick and a bright pink shirt on with black, shiny skirt. I think she was going for a black and pink look this year.

Mimi walks up to the microphone and taps on it before saying, "Let the reaping begin!" with a giggle.

She walks over to the girl bowl and sticks her hand in. Mimi rummages around for a little while to add more tension to the air. Finally, Mimi pulls out a name and shouts, "Anneliese Fawn!"

A cry is heard from the parents section as small thirteen year old Anneliese makes her way to the stage. She trips onto the stage, her brown hair falling out of her loose braid. Anneliese stands up and starts walking over to Mimi in tiny steps. She isn't even halfway across the stage before I run out to the front of the crowd and yell "I volunteer!"

Murmurs ripple through the crowd as I make my journey to the stage. Anneliese thanks me before stumbling off the stage and into the arms of her sister. Mimi asks what my name is and I tell her. I catch my father staring at me, his eyes full of glee. Then I catch Zack's eye. He looks like he does whenever he sees someone who looks like my mother. I smile at him and then focus as Mimi begins to pull out my competition's name.

**Robert Price's POV**

My brother and I walked into the square, dreading the reaping. He and I had been on our own for the past year, and we had been fearing the reaping all year. I couldn't lose him and he couldn't lose me. It just couldn't happen.

My brother and I hug for what seems like forever then finally pull apart. I pat him on the shoulder and he messes up my black hair before he runs off to his section. I walk to the section filled with the rest of the fourteen year old boys. A few girls compliment me on my clothes as I walk by but I ignore them. My nerves seem to eating me from the inside out.

Finally the mayor steps onto the stage and reads the Treaty of Treason. Then the escort for District Four comes onto stage in her normal, crazy outfits. But I don't focus on her. I focus on my brother, my mind playing out the possible scenarios if he was chosen. I could volunteer, but he would never let me. We had promised each other this morning we wouldn't do that.

"I volunteer!"

I twist my head around to see a blonde hair girl walk to the stage. I recognize her as Beth Bray, a girl two years older than me. Her brother Zack is the same age as me. Beth takes place of Anneliese Fawn, my thirteen year old next door neighbor. Mimi, the District Four escort, asks Beth her name and Beth says her name in a cool, confident voice. I snort quietly to myself. Figures a girl like Beth Bray would volunteer. Beth probably thinks since she lives in the rich part of the district and has flawless skin, thick eyelashes, and award winning smile, she is guaranteed to win the games.

More like she is guaranteed to die.

I watched as Mimi giggles and spins herself over to the bowl holding the boys name. The bowl holding my name and my brother's. Mimi quickly pulls out a name, takes a deep breathe, then yells out the name of the poor, unfortunate soul doomed to die this year.

"Robert Price!"

Only one word runs through my brain. _Fixed_. That bowl was fixed to pull my name out, for me and my brother to be separated.

I find myself being shoved forward towards the stage. I catch myself before I fall. I lugged my body up the steps to the stage and find myself facing the audience. My eyes fall onto my brother, who begins sobbing uncontrollably. This reaping was fixed.

"Any volunteers to take Robert Price's place?" Mimi yells to the crowd.

No one runs forward like crazy, sixteen year old Beth. The only sound heard from the crowd is the sobs of my brother.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the tributes of District Four, Bethany Bray and Robert Price!"

The crowd claps and Mimi whispers for Beth and I to shake hands. Beth grabs my hand and shakes it, while I'm barely able to move my arm. I'm frozen with fear. Beth gives me a smile that either says _"sorry"_ or "_you're going to die."_

I'm scared to figure out what the smile means.


	7. District Five Reaping

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.

**District Five Reaping**

**Eleanor Gubb POV**

I sit on the edge on my bed while my mother brushes my light, thin blonde hair till it shines. The brush would end at my shoulder blade, where my hair ends, then will travel back up to my roots and start its route downward again. My mother, who is my best friend, and I chat away about nonsense. My mother gives me a little nudge on my back and I stand up. My dark green dress puffs around my large hips, yet falls perfectly around my small waist. I examine my rather small hands. My nails are shiny, covered in my normal clear coat of nail polish. My mother holds out a pair of black flats for me to slip my large feet into. She spins me around and I come face to face with a mirror. My cupid bow shaped pink lips are shiny, and stand out against my pale skin.

"You look beautiful." My mother whispers into my ear.

"Yeah." I mumble back.

My father sticks his head into the room and I freeze. He has an angry look on his face, and when my father is angry, he is not to be messed with. If he is messed with, he lashes out physically.

"Amos is here to take you and Nole to the reaping, Eleanor." My father says.

I give him a nod and he disappears. My mother gives me a kiss and I walk out the door and outside where my oldest brother Amos is waiting. He no longer lives with us since he got into darker, dangerous things that my parents told him not to do. He was the wild one of all of us. Amos has my second oldest brother in a headlock. Nole is the weakest one of the family and Amos and I often overshadow him. Nole, who is often sick, gives small cough.

"Amos! Let go of him now!" I demand.

"Aw, is Little Miss Control Freak upset because she isn't getting to control little Nole?" Amos teases.

"I am not little! If anybody is little, it's Eleanor. She's only 5'2." Nole protests.

Amos drops Nole's lanky body and he lands on the dirt road with a small thud. Nole stands up, brushes off his pants and stomps away. I give a small chuckle and run after Nole, not wanting to be left alone with Amos.

* * *

I stand among the other sixteen year olds of District Five, watching as the escort of District Five pulls out the girl's name to be this year's tribute.

"Eleanor Gubb!"

I'm the tribute. I walk down a path clear for me to get to the stage. I'm the tribute. It seems unreal. I get onto the stage and face a crowd that has begun clapping for me. I can't seem to grip the reality of the situation. I'm District Five's female tribute for the 67th Hunger Games.

"And the male tribute is…." The escort begins while slowly pulling the name of my competition.

**Vigilante Huntst POV**

I give Daniel Young another swift kick to his ribs. He's only fifteen and I don't care. He whimpers and I give another laugh. My seventeen year old friend Fireburn leans down and picks Daniel up off the ground. My other friend, Dexter gives Daniel a hard punch across the face, knocking Daniel out of Fireburn's grasp and once again bringing him to the ground again. I loom over his body and fear shows in his eyes. I let my almond colored eyes burn into his blue ones.

"Tell me Daniel, who are the best looking kids around here." I ask with another kick to his stomach.

"You, Fireburn, and Dexter." Daniel groans.

"Tell me why I am one of the best, Daniel."

"Because of your olive colored skin, shaggy coal black hair, your body, rock hard abs and the fact that every girl loves you. You're handsome and you want everybody to know it." Daniel says.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"What?" Daniel moans.

"I am a peacekeepers son, as are Fireburn and Dexter. Maybe our fathers should come down here and kill you. You're lucky we have to go to the reaping or you would so be dead. So you later Young." I say before giving him another swift kick and walking away with Dexter and Fireburn in tow.

* * *

Fireburn, Dexter, and I walk into the town square. We spot Daniel come tumbling in from another path, and I give him a smirk. He runs away quickly but falls into a barrel of crates. I laugh at Daniel's embarrassment. I see Cameron Cloud come into the square, her beauty overwhelming. I point her out to Fireburn and Dexter who then shove me in her direction. But then I see Katrina Gomez go up to Cameron and the two start talking. I try to decide which one I want, but then I remember I'm Vigilante Huntst, the most handsome sixteen year old in the entire district. I'm handsome, muscular, fit, amazing, and can get any girl I want. So I run my fingers through my coal black hair, put on my best smile and begin my walk to the girls. When I'm a couple feet from the girls, my little thirteen year old sister Lundy steps in front me.

"What do you want Lundy?" I growl.

Lundy and I look exactly alike, getting our looks from our father but ears and eyes from our genius mother. We both have the same personality and that's what I love about her. Lundy is just like her charming older brother.

Lundy just points to the stage and I see the mayor is unrolling the scroll that contains that Treaty of Treason. I curse under my breath and race to join Dexter in the sixteen year old section. Him and I talk while the mayor reads the Treaty, not even caring that we are supposed to be silent because our fathers are peacekeepers. Soon some sixteen year old girl Eleanor Gubb is chosen to be the female tribute. She is pretty good looking, but not capital perfect like Katrina or Cameron.

"And the male tribute is…Vigilante Huntst."

Dexter pats me on the back and congrats me before I make my way to the stage. Plenty of other people pat me as I make my way to the stage. I see Daniel and shove him down. I walk cockily onto the stage and stake Eleanor's hand so hard that I could probably break it. She looks kind of round next to me but I don't care. She is going to be dead in a matter of weeks.

"District Five's tributes for the 67th Hunger Games, Eleanor Gubb and Vigilante Huntst!" The escort yells out to the crowd.

Eleanor looks a little pale and I smile and wave. I'm glad I'm the male tribute. I'm so going to win and bring honor to my family. The winner of the 67th Hunger Games will be Vigilante Huntst. And I can't wait.


	8. District Six Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter**

**District Six Reaping**

**Juniper Shad POV**

I twirl my mother's titanium wedding ring that I wear around my left index finger in a circle. It is my token and my way of remembering both my mother and father. They had passed away when I was eight from yellow fever and ever since I have been living with my Uncle Cafas, Aunt Lei and cousin Paz. I sigh at the memory and look down at my dark red dress that my Aunt Lei is making me wear to the reaping. I get up and sit down at my desk and begin playing against myself in my favorite game ever, chess. I push back my long smooth dark brown hair out of my face as I checkmate myself. I decide to play another game, my green eyes squinting in concentration. Then Aunt Lei sticks her head in the door and tells me its time to go.

* * *

Paz won't stop bouncing up and down as we walk into town for the reaping. Aunt Lei examines my tall, slender body from head to toe before giving me a kiss on my normally faintly blushed cheeks. Uncle Cafas cups my round face in his large hands and tells me he loves me. Paz stops bouncing for a moment to give me hug before running off, with Aunt Lei and Uncle Cafas in tow. I laugh and go to my section just as the mayor steps onto stage and begins to read the Treaty of Treason.

Then the escort Violet Cortaid comes onto stage, her black hair flowing behind her as walks over to the girls' bowl. Before she pulls out a name, she introduces the mentor of District Six, Jacob Troop. Jacob won the games twenty years back when he was only fifteen. He didn't get involved with anyone personally because it he knew it would harder to kill them later, so instead he spied in on people and found out everyone's weakness and use it against them. If I ever get selected to go into the games, I use on using that same strategy.

Violet finally reaches her hand into the girls' bowl. "Juniper Shad!" She calls out. Violet called out my name. As I make my way onto the stage, the only thing I can think is how I get to use Jacob's strategy now since I'm going into the games.

**Noel Krandle POV**

My little sister Nina won't leave me alone. She is begging me to tell her how she looks in her reaping dress, but I don't believe in vanity. Finally I snap.

"Nina!" I scream at my thirteen year old sister "Leave me alone! Do you not get it that I don't care?"

Nina falls silent and I instantly regret it. I only act like that to anyone outside my family since our parents' deaths. I look up to see my grandpa come in to the room with an angry look on his face. I mutter an apology to Nina and Grandpa ruffles my shaggy black hair. I stand up and Grandpa adjusts my black tie, which I really wish I wasn't wearing.

* * *

I'm about to walk to the seventeen year old boys section when I feel someone grab the muscle on my arm. I turn to see Nina there, her eyes that are the same color blue as mine welling up with tears.

"If you volunteer to go into the games or get chosen, promise me you will come home?" Nina whispers.

I nod my head yes and Nina grabs my tan hand and pulls me into a hug. When she walks away, I open my hand to see Nina has slipped my father's pin into my hand. It's a circle with a star in the middle. I pin it onto my blue blazer and slip into my section just as the mayor finishes reading the Treaty of Treason. Then the escort of District Six, Violet Cortaid, comes onto stage with the mentor for the tributes this year, Jacob Troop. Jacob looks just like me, right down to hair color and muscles. People have mistaken us for twins once or twice.

"Juniper Shad!" Violet calls out in her squeaky voice.

I watch as a sixteen year old girl makes her way to the stage. She has long brown hair and I can see her green eyes from her. I can see a faint blush on her cheeks. She is quite beautiful.

"Paz Shad!" Violet calls out.

I watch as Juniper's face drains of any color. I can tell by last names that Paz is Juniper's relative of some sort. So I do the only thing I can.

I volunteer.

"I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer!" I scream multiple times as I make my way through the crowd and to the stage. Out of the corner of my eye I see Juniper's faint blush return to her cheeks. I help Paz off the stage and he gives me a hug. I don't hug back. When Paz lets go of me, I join Juniper on stage.

"What's your name?" Violet asks me.

"Noel Krandle." I respond.

I turn towards Juniper and we shake hands. As I look into her green eyes and she looks into my blue ones, that she is happy I saved Paz from the games.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Violet yells out in her squeaky voice, "The tributes of District Six for the 67th Hunger Games, Juniper Shad and Noel Krandle!"


	9. District Seven Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**District Seven Reaping**

**Acacia "Ace" March POV**

I throw another axe at the dummy, pretending it to be a tribute from District Nine, and I laugh as the head comes off in one swift movement. I wonder if Laurel would be proud of me for what I'm going to do this afternoon. But it's for a good cause. I'm going to volunteer to be the tribute this year in the Hunger Games to avenge her death. Everything will be perfect.

I hear Aunt May yelling from the house for me to come in and get ready for the reaping. I put my training tools back in there boxes and walk to the house, avoiding any trees. My father was crushed to death by a tree when I was five, and even since then I have like to avoid trees. I'm not scared of them; I just prefer to be far away from them, which is hard when you live in District Seven.

"Your bath is ready Ace." Aunt May says as I walk into the house.

"Thanks Aunt May." I say before disappear into the bathroom.

I strip myself of my garments and sink down into the hot water. It seems to melt away my thoughts as I lay my head back against the cool tub. Before I know it, Aunt May is pounding on the door for me to get out and get into the dress she left for me. I step out of the tub and dry myself off before slipping into the orange spaghetti strap sundress that I recognize. It was my mother Willow's dress she wore every year to the reaping when she was younger. Laurel gave it to me before she left for the games when I was thirteen. I slip on my token; a silver anklet with an axe as a charm that Laurel also gave me when I was thirteen.

I brush out my long, pin straight reddish brown hair till its smooth. I put some mascara around my piercing green eyes. I step out of the bathroom and Aunt May tells me to twirl. As I twirl, the orange dress flies up a little around my skinny body.

"Beautiful as always." Aunt May says before opening the door for me. I thank her and walk out, blood thirsty for revenge.

* * *

The escort of District Seven hasn't even made it over to the bowl holding the girls' name before I scream, "I volunteer!" People turn their heads towards me as I make my way to the stage with my head held high. District Seven never gets volunteers. So let them stare. Because when I come back from the games, there going to be with smiles.

"What's your name?" Lola, District Seven's escort, asks me when I finally get on stage.

"Acacia March, but call me Ace." I say smugly.

"Well ok then. Our female tribute this year everybody, Ace March!" Lola yells to the shocked crowd.

I give a small smile as Lola begins to pull out the name of my competition, the name of the poor sucker who's going to die.

**Ethan Anthony Draven POV**

I'm currently walking down the dirt road from my house with my little sisters and father to the reaping. My youngest sister, Eveleen, is on my shoulders and is laughing with glee. My second youngest sister Anna is doing a cartwheel for me and the second oldest child, my oldest youngest sister, Skyler, is rambling on about trees to my father, Anthony. I feel Eveleen's small three year old fingers playing the clasp on my necklace that holds up my lucky coin, my token.

"Eveleen, can you please stop?" I ask my little sister nicely.

Instantly, Eveleen's hands stop playing with my necklace and I smile. Eveleen, Anna, and Skyler look me to as a role model, and I always set a good example. According to my best friend Max, I am known as District Seven's good guy. The guy who always helped out people and was never mean.

That's why I dread the reaping every year.

Just the thought of having to kill someone other kid makes me shudder. The Capital makes us send children to fight to the death every year. For the past five years, since I was twelve, my name has entered in the games. But now, at seventeen, I still haven't been picked. I thank the heavens for that, and if I survive this year and next year, then I can stop worrying about having to kill another child.

Although I'm worrying about this year's games, I also have to worry about Skyler and Anna going into the games. It's Skyler's second year being entered in the games, and Anna's first. Eveleen has years to go, which is another thing I thank the heavens for.

Before my family and I part ways, we gather in one big group hug. My father picks Eveleen up to give me a kiss, and then carries her off to the parents section to wait till the reaping is over. Skyler and Anna walk to their sections, leaving me alone to walk to the seventeen year old boys' section by myself.

Max always greets me hello by messing up my black hair. He says the ladies love messy hair, but I think he just likes to mess things up. He's the class clown at school, and loves to make jokes. As I join him, he starts making fun of the District Seven escort Lola and her purple hair.

The clock in the town square begins to chime, signaling its time for the reaping to begin. Everybody falls silent and the mayor quickly reads through the Treaty of Treason. Then Lola made her way to select the girl tribute but was stop in her tracks as someone yells out, "I volunteer!" I turn my head as a fifteen year old girl makes her way to the stage.

"What's your name?" Lola asks the girl, who's brownish red hair looks more red than brown in the sunlight

"Acacia March, but you can call me Ace." Ace says.

"Oh, no. Why Ace why?" I hear Max whisper to himself.

"You ok Max?" I ask in concern.

"I'm fine."

I can tell Max is lying. I'm very good at telling when someone is lying.

"Ethan Anthony Draven!"

My head snaps up and my emerald green eyes go wide in fear.

"Ethan Anthony Draven?"

I can't move. Millions of thoughts rush through my head. If I run, the peacekeepers will certainly catch me. I could get hurt or killed by them. The peacekeepers could keep me alive but kill my family as my punishment. I can't let that happen. But if I go to the arena, I'm signing my death certificate. Out of the corner of my eye I see the peacekeepers moving around, getting ready to force me up onto the stage. So I move my feet forward. A tiny path clears for me as I slowly walk up to the stage.

"Any volunteers?" Lola calls out as I make my way up the steps of the stage.

The only sound heard from the audience is the sobs of my family.

"Good, good! Ok then everybody, Ace March and Ethan Anthony Draven, our tributes for the 67th Hunger Games!"

Ace grabs my hand and shakes it viciously. My mind is too busy processing the situation to shake back.

The only thing I can do now is look out into the crowd and wish I was there.


	10. District Eight Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**District Eight Reaping**

**Samantha "Sammy" Robinson POV**

"Very good Sammy. Try it again, just swing the sword a little higher." Says my best friend Walter.

Walter and I are standing in the middle of forest. Walter set up dummies for me to slash at with swords and throw knives out. I swing in a circle and slash open the dummy's chest, stuffing falling out.

"No Sammy, just a little higher. Here let me help you."

Walter comes around and places my hands on the sword. Then he puts his hands on top of mine. It feels so normal. Walter moves his feet and I move mine in sync with his. We swing in a circle and I hear the dummy's head come off in one swift movement.

"Do it like that. Ready to try it on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I say. "Walter? Walter? You have to take your hands off mine for me to swing the sword on my own."

Walter blushes and takes his hands off. I swing the sword in a circle, my straight, waist length chocolate brown hair that matches my eye color swinging in a circle with me. The dummy's head comes off and I cheer.

Walter throws his head back and laughter but freezes. I stop cheering and listen. The voice of my nineteen year old brother Lumen floats through the breeze of the trees. He's telling me to come home now.

"He's so overprotective of me!" I groan.

Walter gives a small chuckle and starts packing up the swords and knives.

"You should get going. See you at the reaping." Walters says.

"See you Walt!" I say before disappearing into the trees and breaking out into a sprint towards my house.

* * *

When I enter the house, I'm instantly pulled into a hug. Lumen holds me so tight I feel like he may cut off my airway.

"Lumen…Lumen…I have to…get ready…" I mange to wheeze out.

Lumen lets go before leading me to the bathroom to get ready for the reaping. Figures he would have prepared a tub for me.

I sink myself into the warm water and scrub any dirt off of me. Once I'm done cleaning myself and making my skin shine, I dry myself off with a towel. I slip into a simple red dress. I'm a little chubby and short. My skin has a yellowish tint to it. Other than that, I look like a clone of my mother and my older sister, Melody.

I sigh just thinking about my twenty one year old sister. She has been depressed since I can remember and I'm afraid of her for that. But nobody pays attention to her. My parents, Messa and Reel. My father is determined to keep me out of the games if it's the last thing they do. And my mother is like a mama bear. Everybody treats me like I'm some delicate flower or a vase that's going to fall at any minute and break. And I hate it.

* * *

I starting walking meet Walter at the divider. The fifteen year old section is separated down the middle with boys on one side and girls on the other. So Walt and I always stand right next to the divider and talk till the reaping starts.

As I walk to the spot to meet Walter, I see her. Riley Brody. Riley made fun of my hair a couple years ago, telling me it was younger. Lumen stepped in and told Riley off. Now she runs away ever time she sees me. Like now for example. Riley's blue eyes land and me and she runs. Everybody backs away from me as I go to meet Walter. Its Lumen fault that everybody fears me.

"Hey Sammy." Walter says leaning on the rope.

"Get off that stupid. You want to break it and have the peacekeepers rush down here?" I say seriously.

Walter gets off the rope and reaches into his pocket.

"I want you to have this." Walter says while pulling at a gold bracelet out of his pocket.

"Walter…" I start but he puts his hand up and slides the bracelet onto my wrist. I hold it up and examine it.

"It's beautiful Walter. Thank you." I mange to say. I'm fighting back tears at Walter's generosity.

"Sammy I have to tell you something."

"What is it Walter?"

"I…"

Walter gets cut off by the sound of someone tapping on the microphone. He falls silent as the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. I glance at him every now and then, and he seems angry that he didn't get to finish what he wanted to tell me.

"And the girl tribute this year is Samantha Robinson!"

I don't even think. My body reacts for itself. I find my feet shuffling forward but something grabs my wrist. It's Walter. He pulls me into him and kisses me. I don't know what else to do but kiss back.

We pull apart slightly. Our foreheads are touching as are the tips of our noses.

"Promise you will come back? I need you Sammy. I love you." Walter whispers.

"I promise you Walter. I promise." I whisper back.

Walter pulls me into another kiss. One of the tears falls onto my cheeks. We pull apart and I walk up to the stage, wishing I could be next to Walter instead of heading to my death.

**Ezra McCully**

"Well hello ladies." I greet a small group of girls as I walk into the town square. I wrap one of my arms around a blonde and another around a brunette. The girls giggle as do the other five. Perfect.

"Hello Ezra." A redhead says coming up. She runs her finger around the stubble on my chin.

"Hello to you too." I say "And how are the rest of you?"

They giggle in response to my question. Then I hear someone screaming my name. I twist my head over my shoulder to see my little seven year old sister Maria running towards me.

"Excuse me ladies, but my favorite girl is here. But once again, since seeing you and you all look lovelier than ever."

I walk away and hear a chorus of giggles and goodbyes. Then the squeals erupted. I smirk and put my arms out to catch Maria and spin her. Out of all my siblings, Maria is my favorite. She looks just like me. We both have curly coal black hair and hazel eyes, although one of our eyes is greener and the other is browner. Her first word was my name, so I think I'm her favorite too.

"Hey Maria." I say planting a kiss on her forehead.

Maria giggles and the rest of my siblings come around us. My oldest sister Erin, who's twenty, pulls Maria out of my arms and to the ground. I pout as does Maria. Erin just laughs it off. My fifteen year old sister Dahlia comes next to me with my parents in tow. Then my little twin twelve year old brothers, Tread and Fleek come running past. I can see a glimpse of something shiny in Fleek's hand. Then my friend Judd, who's seventeen, runs past me, screaming at Thread and Fleek. My other best friends, Riley and Shiba stop next to me, out of breath.

"Do I want to know?" I ask Shiba, whose pushing her brown side bangs out of her face to wipe sweat off her forehead.

"Fleek and Tread ran past us on our way walking here. They stopped to say hello, then Fleek grabbed Judd's wristwatch and ran. We have been chasing them ever since." Riley says, bending over to regain his breath.

Fleek runs past me again and I grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him up towards me.

"Will you please give Judd back his watch?"

"Yes Ezra." Fleek says with a smile

I place Fleek back on his feet and put out my hand. He puts the watch in my hand and I walk over Judd, who just joined us. I hold the watch out in front of his face and Judd reaches his hand out to grab it, but I pull it away at the last second. Anger crosses Judd's face and I laugh. I really love to cause mischief.

The clock chimes in the town square and everybody freezes. It chimes again and now everybody is rushing to get to their sections. I quickly scope Maria up off the ground and give her a kiss on the cheek before handing her off to Erin, who kisses me on the cheek before I run off the Riley and Shiba to the eighteen year old section. Shiba goes to the girls' while Riley and I run into the boys just as the mayor taps on a microphone.

"The Hunger Games are held each year…" The mayor says as he begins to read the Treaty of Treason.

Then it's time for the tributes to be selected. The escort, Eloise…something, I forget her last names, comes onto the stage. She walks over the girls' bowl and pulls out a name.

"And the girl tribute this year is Samantha Robinson!"

I see a path clearing in the fifteen year old section for a girl. But no one is coming to the stage. Even though I'm 6'4, I still have to go on my tip toes to see what's taking so longer. I can see the girl, who I assume is Samantha, kissing some boy. Poor kids. Probably trying to have their last kiss before the games. They probably know the odds of Samantha making it out are slim, so their making it count.

Samantha finally makes it onto the stage. Eloise takes a small step over to the boys' bowl and rummages around for a name.

"Tread McCully!"

My twelve year old brother. This year tribute. I can't allow it. So I do the only thing I can.

"I volunteer!" I scream.

I shove my way to the stage. Tread is on the stage when I make it up there, shaking with fear. I pick him up and I'm grateful he's so light. I'm also grateful I work all day in the textile factories. Working all day gave me the muscles I have, and I'm shaking so hard with anger right now that I'm glad I have my muscles to keep Tread from feeling it. I place Tread down next to Fleek and I pull both of them into a hug.

"Promise you will come home?" Fleek whispers into my ear.

"I promise." I whisper.

"Please Ezra, we need you." Tread whispers next.

"I love you both."

I pull apart from the hug and make my way to the stage. I can hear girls' crying in the audience, who I assume are the girls I flirted with this morning.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Eloise says. "A volunteer! And what's your name?"

"Ezra McCully." I say bitterly. I already hate the Capital, but I hate them more for doing this. Tearing apart my close knit family like this. But I had to do it. Tread wouldn't survive in the games for a minute. I at least have a chance.

"Wonderful! Ladies and Gentlemen, Samantha Robinson and Ezra McCully, District Eight's tributes!"

Nobody in the audience claps. And I'm glad they don't. The only sound is cries from the girls and my family.

Samantha and I shake hands. I can tell she is upset about this too. And I know it will be hard to kill her. We both made promises to love ones to come home.

The only promise is only one of us can come home. And it has to be me.


	11. District Nine Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**District Nine Reaping**

**Luna Night POV**

"Shut up May!" I scream at my thirteen year old sister. May keeps asking me if she can borrow my silver chain with a 9 on it. It's my token and I refuse to give it to her. May reaches over and tries to pull it out of my hand, but I rip it away from her and shove her onto the floor. My mother, Zoey, sees this and yells at me. I mumble an apology and put my token around my neck. It falls perfectly against my black, knee length strapless dress. The dress matches my ballet flats and my pin straight, waist length hair. My side bangs fall perfectly over my right eye, so you can only see my left purple eye. Yes, I have purple eyes. It's odd, but the Night family is one of three families in District Nine who have purple eyes.

I put some mascara on my long eyelashes. Then I take a step back and examine myself in the mirror. My curves are clear in the dress, as his the rest of my figure. My tan stands out and I push my hair behind my back, but leave some in the front. I'm tall and skinny with slight muscle.

"If only your personality could compliment your looks." May says behind me.

I spin around. I'm full of anger. May screams and runs out of the room. I can hear my twin five year old siblings, Nico and Nina, scream outside the room with May, like it's some kind of game. I groan and walk out of my room and out of the house, away from my annoying siblings.

* * *

At the reaping, it's the same routine every year. The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason, and then two poor suckers are sent to their deaths. District Nine sometimes get one winner, but that's rare.

I stand alone in the seventeen year old girl's section. I lean against the divider, looking at the other girls giggling over their dresses and guys who are flirting with them. It disgusts me.

"Hey beautiful."

I turn around to see Shiloh Gable leaning against the divider on the boys' side. I roll my eyes and look away. He thinks he's so cool but he's just another arrogant jerk.

"Come on Luna, you know you're the prettiest girl in the district, so why not date me and be the hottest couples? I'm the most handsome guy in the district and you're the hottest girl. Put two and two together and you got gold."

"How many other girls have you used that line of Shiloh?" I snap.

"Only the prettiest."

"According to you that's every girl."

Shiloh grabs my wrist and spins me into him. I find myself staring into Shiloh's piercing blue eyes. He wraps his arms around me and I freeze. My father used to hold me and my family like this before he hurt us. He was executed for his attacks against us. The way Shiloh holds me reminds me too much of what my father did, so I kick Shiloh hard in the shin. He yelps in pain and lets me go. I smirk and the mayor comes onto the stage. He is very old and takes a super long time to read the Treaty. I can see out of the corner of my Shiloh looking at me, so I smirk more.

The escort of District Nine, Camille Monty, comes onto the stage in one of her funky outfits. She has bright blue hair that's up in a clip. She has a blue skirt and blue shirt. She looks stupider than ever, but that's what is a hit in the capital.

"May Night!"

"I volunteer!"

I run up to the stage, shoving people out of my way. I can't let my little sister go into the games. As much as she annoys me, I love her.

"What's your name?" Camille asks me.

"Luna Night." I reply.

"Luna Night everybody, our girl tribute for this year's games!"

Everybody claps quietly. I see my mother holding the one twin in each arm. She is crying and they twins just look confused. One of May's friends has her in a hug. May's head is buried into her shoulder.

"_They don't need to cry."_ I think to myself _"Because I'm coming home."_

**Shiloh Gable POV**

"Ok Mother, I will see you after the games are over."

I roll my mother's wheelchair into the parents section and give her a kiss. My mother, Ivy, knows I'm volunteering for the games this year. After I win, we will have all the money she needs to get surgery to become healthy again. She has been sick for over a year and only surgery in the Capital, which we can not afford, can get her better.

"Bye Shiloh. Make me proud. I love you."

"I love you too Mother."

I give her another kiss and she kisses the top of my short brown hair. I walk away and into my section. I see Luna Night leaning against the divider, so I decide to put the charm on. Luna is the prettiest girl in the District, yet she is mean to all. But how can she resist Shiloh Gable?

"Hey beautiful." I say

Luna turns around and sees me leaning against the divider. She rolls her purple eyes and turns back around and goes back to leaning against the divider.

"Come on Luna, you know you're the prettiest girl in the district, so why not date me and be the hottest couples? I'm the most handsome guy in the district and you're the hottest girl. Put two and two together and you got gold." I say, and every word is true.

"How many other girls have you used that line on Shiloh?" Luna snaps.

"Only the prettiest." I respond cockily.

"According to you that's every girl."

I grab Luna's wrist and spin her into me. I gaze into her purple eyes while she gazes into my blue ones. I wrap my arms around her in a hug and Luna doesn't pull away. We stay that way for a few minutes then I feel a pain in my knee. Luna has kicked it. I yelp in pain and rub my knee.

I'm about to say something but I hear the mayor has begun to read the Treaty of Treason. I try to catch Luna's eye a couple time, but every time I look at her she just smirks.

"May Night!" The escort, Camille Monty, yells out.

"I volunteer!" Luna screams out.

I watch Luna run to the stage and tell Camille her name. I can't believe I may have to kill Luna. But if I have to do it to save my mother, then that's what must be done.

I quickly shove my way through the crowd. Some people tell me to watch where I'm going, so I just tell them to shut up. I finally make it to the front of the crowd. I stand up nice and tall and say, "I volunteer."

Camille drops the name she had in her hand from the boys' bowl and cocks her head to the side. She must be curious why I'm volunteering, but that isn't any of her business.

"What's your name?"

"Shiloh Gable."

Camille smiles from ear to ear.

"Well get up here Shiloh!"

I walk up the stage boldly and don't even wait for Camille to tell me to shake Luna's hand. I just shake it. Luna glares at me and I smirk while Camille's yells out to the crowd, "District Nine's tributes, Luna Night and Shiloh Gable!"

Perfect.


	12. District Ten Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**District Ten Reaping**

**Skye Windell POV**

I lay in a tree fingering my necklace. I trace the charm on it. The charm is a pair of black wings. When Autumn Windell, my foster mother, found me in a tree on one of her logging trips, this necklace was hanging around my neck. It's the only reminder of my unknown family.

"Ah, District Ten's wild girl in her natural habit."

I look down to see my foster sister and only friend, Glade, standing beneath the tree. I smile and swing out of the tree. I land softly on my feet.

"What's up?"

"You've been out here for hours. Came to make sure you're alive."

I laugh at Glade's comment. I spend most of days in the forest. It's more of my home than the Windell household. Rumors often go around the district of a wild girl living in the woods alone, but I spend nights and meals in at the Windell's house. Nobody in the District knows who I am, even though I'm at the reaping every year, just hidden among the crowd. And I want to keep it that way.

"Well if my heart is beating, then I'm alive!" I joke.

"Well we have to be ready for the reaping by the time my mom comes home from closing up the store and dad from his latest logging trip. So come on!" Glade says before disappearing into the trees.

I start to chase after Glade, my long wavy brown hair falling out of my ponytail as I laugh.

* * *

I stand behind Glade in the fifteen year old section. Nobody else notices me. Then again, nobody even knows I exist. I'm wearing my normal clothes consisting of a loose-fitting green t-shirt, brown pants, shoes I made out of animal skin, and my necklace. Glade is pretending not to notice me, but I know she is really protecting me. I fiddle with my necklace as the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. I had Glade explained to me why they do this every year. Then the escort, some woman who names I can never remember comes on stage. She is a young woman with curly black hairs that has blonde highlights in it. She has on some bright pattern shirt filled with a ray of colors. It blinds my golden brown eyes. The woman skips over to the bowl holding the girls' names, like the reaping is some kind of game. But Glade told me there not.

The escort pulls out a name and giggles before shouting, "Glade Windell!"

I watch as Glade's face drains of all color. She makes her way to the stage and I can hear Mr. and crying somewhere in the back. I know Glade will not survive the games. So I do something I have seen happen at past reapings.

"I volunteer!" I yell out.

I continue to scream this phrase as I run to the stage. The escort looks a me.

"I'm Skye…Windell. The wild girl." I say.

The escort giggles.

"I can see why you have such a tan! Probably from spending all day in the woods!"

"Yes."

"So you're a Windell?"

"Their foster child. I don't know who my real family is, but I know the Windell's are like family to me. And I'm volunteering in place of Glade to go into the games."

"Well, Skye get up here then! Everybody, Skye Windell, District Ten's mysterious wild girl and a tribute for the 67th Hunger Games!"

I jump onto the stage. Glade hugs me. I give her a sad smile and can only watch her walk off the stage.

**Aden Starr POV**

I walk down a dirt road with my best friend, Benete, and my little sisters. My sisters are two young to be enter into the games, but since Benete and I are fourteen, we are qualified. I look around at my surrounding, wondering the same thing I always do. My mother, Valien, disappeared one day on the way home from work. I always wonder on any road if this is the road she disappeared on. For some reason, I always expect her to jump out, her blonde hair in its messy bun, and say, "Surprise, it's me!"

I'm a spitting image of my mother. We both have blonde hair and sharp, grassy green eyes. We also both have a tan my sisters and father, Ferron, don't have.

"So I heard the wild girl stole a cow from Mr. Jenson's farm last night." Benete whispers into my ear.

"There's no wild girl!" I laugh "She's just some myth made up to make children stay in after dark."

We finally make it into the square. My father, sisters, and I gather for a group hug, unsure if it's going to be our last. Benete and I go into the fourteen year old section and wait till the mayor comes onto the stage. When he does, we fall silent along with the rest of the crowd. Then the escort, Echo Tindler, comes onto the stage in the brightest shirt I have ever seen. Her normal black curly hair has blonde streaks in it, which is more normal than the yellow she had last year.

Echo skips over to the girls' bowl. She has this perky thing going on that just annoys the heck out of me, and I usually don't get annoy or mad easily. There's just something about Echo that brings it out in me.

"Glade Windell!"

I watch the Windell girl goes onto the stage, paler than ever. The someone from the fifteen year old section yells, "I volunteer!"

I watch as a mysterious girl makes her way up to the stage. She has her brown hair in a ponytail and is wearing a t-shirt and pants. Usually girl's wear dresses to the reaping.

"I'm Skye…Windell. The wild girl." Skye says

Benete hits me on the arm.

"Told you she's real!" He hisses.

I shake my head as Echo giggles.

"I can see why you have such a tan! Probably from spending all day in the woods!" The escort says, stating the obvious.

"Yes." Skye says.

"So you're a Windell?"

"Their foster child. I don't know who my real family is, but I know the Windell's are like a family to me. And I'm volunteering in place of Glade to go into the games."

"Well, Skye get up here then! Everybody, Skye Windell, District Ten's mysterious wild girl and a tribute for the 67th Hunger Games!"

Skye jumps onto the stage. She is quiet confident. Echo gives Skye a pat on the back and twirls over the boys' bowl.

"Benete Ransom!"

Benete grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. He gives me a small smile and begins to walk to the stage. I can't let him go. He has six other siblings who need him.

"I volunteer!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Benete spins around, shocked. I walk up to him and squeeze his hand. He pushes me back.

"No, don't endanger yourself when you have so much to lose." He says.

I look at him and reply, "Take care of everyone while I'm gone. You have way more to lose."

And I walk onto the stage.

"Two volunteers this year? How exciting!" Echo giggles. "And what's your name?"

"Aden Starr." I say, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Aden Starr? Oh, you're the boy who sells fruits and nuts to everybody!"

I mumble a yes and take a place next to Skye. She looks confused yet confident. So I try my best to look confident.

"Aden Starr and Skye Windell, everybody, our tributes for the 67th Hunger Games!"


	13. District Eleven Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters on this chapter.**

**District Eleven Reaping**

**Nami Tyson POV**

I sit in the corn field alone. My father was in here a few days ago, stealing crops to make a nice birthday dinner for me. He was executed and now is dead. But he's somewhere with my mother, who died at my birth. I run my fingers along my neck. I feel the green chain of my necklace, then the charm of it, a red key. My mother was wearing this when she died.

"Hey Nami."

I don't even turn around as my best friend, Hannon, sits down next to me. I have other friends, but Hannon is my best friend. I tell her all my secrets and she tells me hers.

"How are you doing?" Hannon asks.

"I'm an orphan." I reply.

"You have me. That's all that matters now."

Hannon comes behind me and I feel her begin to brush my black hair. I don't even move. After my father's death, I seem to be a lifeless drone.

A breeze sweeps through the field and I watch with my brown eyes as the crops sway. I sigh and feel Hannon put a dress in my lap. I know she wants me to look nice for the reaping. Hannon always insists that I have a nice body and should flaunt it, but I prefer to hide it behind baggy clothing. I take the dress and put it back in Hannon's hands.

"I don't wear dresses. Ever. Not even to the reaping." I say.

"Well you are today. I want you to look pretty." Hannon pouts.

"No Hannon."

"For me?"

I look back and forth at the dress and Hannon's pleading eyes. The dress is a simple dark blue sundress. It's plain with spaghetti straps. I stand up and grab the dress. I disappear into the corn and put it in. Another breeze brushes through and the helm of the dress lifts up with it. I pull off a few ears of corn since I tend to this field. I walk back and load them into Hannon's arms. We always do this. I give her food for her family and she gives me supplies from their family's store. In the end, it all works out.

* * *

I hold Hannon's hand as another pain sweeps through my body. I have a disease which causes me to have random pains in my head and stomach. I groan and lean into Hannon, who almost drops me because she is clumsy like that.

As quickly as the pain came, it's gone. I stand up straight as the escort of District Eleven, Marie Garcia, comes onto the stage. Marie is a Spanish woman in her late forties who has been the escort for many years. Marie's black hair has one brown streak in it. She is wearing a dark green dress that fits her figure nicely.

"The girl tribute this year…" Marie says in her accent. "Is Hannon Hale!"

I feel Hannon's hand squeeze mine then my hand feels empty. Hannon stumbles her way to the front. I can't let her do this. Hannon is clumsy and can't stand to kill things. She is my best friend and has a big family. I have no one.

"I volunteer!" I yell out.

I run up to Hannon and stop. I give her a hug and whisper into her ear that I love her like a sister. She tells me to stay safe.

I walk up to the stage. Nobody asks who I am or even speaks. They know who I am. Even Marie knows who I am. She just nods her head and I take my place on the stage as Marie yells out, "Nami Tyson, our girl tribute everybody!"

Nobody claps for me. They bow their heads in respect for me, the thirteen year old orphan who has lost so much and has so little to gain.

And I thank every one of them in the silence of my hammering heart.

**Forrest Jackson POV**

I walk behind me family into the town square. A wave of memories rush by me from last year. On this day last year, my family and I lost my brother Rafe. He didn't die in the town square. He was lost in the final five of the 66th Hunger Games. But we never saw him again after that day. He was gone. I only have him in my memories.

My mother adjusts my brown dress coat. It's cloudy and there's a slight breeze with a chill to it. My father fixes me round, gold framed glasses while my mother fixes my light brown hair. Behind my glasses, my blue eyes do a quick sweep of the area. Nobody is talking. All there is are hugs, prayers, and murmurs of love.

My little brother, Tommy, hugs me and I hug him back. I don't want to say 'I love you' or 'Goodbye'. I let silence do my talking. My father hugs me next, and then my mother. My mother picks up Tommy and they walk to the waiting section. Tommy waves goodbye over my mother's shoulder, and I give a faint wave back. My best friend Mack comes up to my side and we walk in silence to fifteen year old male section. Mack lost his older sister last year in the games, just like I lost Rafe. We had never even known each other before that. We bonded through grief.

Mack and I stand in silence until the Treaty of Treason starts. The mayor reads it quickly then Marie Garcia comes onto the stage.

"And the girl tribute is…Hannon Hale!"

I can see in the thirteen year old girl section as people step aside of Hannon. Someone screams, "I volunteer!" and a different girl emerges. I recognize her as Nami Tyson. Her mother is dead and so is her father. The entire district was forced to watch his execution a few days ago. I can understand Nami reasoning though. She has no more family. She has nothing to live for.

Marie nods her head at Nami, who has made her way to the stage. I bow my head like everybody else in respect for Nami. Marie then heads over to the boys' bowl. The bowl that held Rafe's death last year.

"Forrest Jackson!"

The bowl that held Rafe's death also holds my death. I give Mack a pat on the back and walk up to the stage. Everybody knows the Jackson family. Rafe Jackson was strong and handsome. Every girl loved him and every guy envied him. I am his little brother who possessed none of brother's traits. I am scrawny and weak. I am a nobody at school.

I walk up the stage and onto my death.

"Any volunteers?" Marie asks the crowd in her thick, Spanish accent.

She is greeted by silence.

"Everybody, Nami Tyson and Forrest Jackson, District Eleven's tributes for the 67th Hunger Games!"

Nami and I shake hands and are forced to face the crowd once more. I see my mother and father clinging to each other, tears staining their faces. Tommy looks confused at the sight of his crying parents.

"_Everybody, Nami Tyson and Forrest Jackson, District Eleven's tributes for the 67__th__ Hunger Games!"_

That statement could never sound more wrong.


	14. District Twelve Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**District Twelve Reaping**

**Erica Carter POV**

I walk with my mother along the gravel road. We are heading to the reaping, to once again watch children be sent to their deaths. Being twelve, it was my first year being entered into the games. I am filled fear, and I know my mother was too.

We walk past the mines and I turn my head away. My father was killed in a mining accident when I was six. I can't stand to see the mine which I refer to as the Graveyard of the Miners. Many men died in there that day, thereby making it the Graveyard of the Miners.

I reach out and grab my mother's hand. I close my eyes and let her guide me away from the Graveyard of the Miners.

I keep my eyes close the rest of way to the town square. When I feel my mother has stopped moving, I stop too. I open my blue eyes and see my mother staring at me. She fixes my blue hair band that lies on top of brown hair. I always wear the hair band. It has one white flower on it and today it matches my blue dress that puffs around the knees. I smile my trademark sweet smile, hoping it will ease my mother. She smiles back, but I can see how fake it is.

"I love you Mother." I say.

My mother kisses the top of my head and walks away. I go to the twelve year old section and see my best friends, Lily and Lola. Lily and Lola are identical twins with blonde hair and brown eyes. They are my only friends and understand me more than my own mother does. They are like the sisters I have never had.

"Hey." I say when I finally reach them

"Hello Erica." Lily and Lola say at the same time.

Then we fall into silence. It feels awkward, so I play with my bracelet that has the charm my father gave me on it. The charm is a house. My father always said if I ever felt homesick or scared, just kiss the charm and I will be back home.

The mayor comes onto the stage. He reads the Treaty or Treason, reminding all of us why we are here today. Then the escort, Effie Trinket, comes onto the stage sporting bright pink hair. My mouth falls open a little at the sight of Effie. She is wearing all pink, down to her makeup. She looks like someone drop a bucket of pink on her.

"Welcome to the reaping for 67th Hunger Games! May the odds ever be in your favor!" Effie calls out to the crowd.

Effie makes her way over to the glass bowl holding the girls' names.

"Erica Carter!"

I feel mixed emotions about what just happened. My name was called. Twelve year olds are usually never called!

I shuffle my feet to the stage. I finally make it on and I'm forced to face the audience. I see Lily and Lola clinging onto each other, tears making their way out of their brown eyes. I look back further and see my mother, who is staring at me with tears silently streaming her face.

I bring my bracelet to my lips and kiss the house.

Nothing happens.

**Leo Burnte**

I face a mirror. I pull a green button down shirt over my head. I brush my black pants free of any lint. I slip my feet into my black dress shoes with white highlights. I find myself staring at my reflection. My dark brown eyes that are the same color as my hair and eyebrows bore into me. The boy in the mirror seems different from the one standing in reality.

My mother knocks on my door and I know it's time to go to the reaping. I stare at my mirror counterpart once more and run out of the room.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Burnte."

I was just making my way into the fourteen year old boys section when I heard that voice behind me. I turn to see Mr. Rumble, a peacekeeper who seems to have some kind of grudge against me and my friends.

"What do you want?" I say. Outside of my friends and family, I don't open up to anyone. I shut them out by being cold and unfriendly.

"Just wanted to make sure you were going to your proper place. We wouldn't want any trouble today, correct?"

"Correct."

"Have a wonderful day Mr. Burnte." Mr. Rumble says sarcastically before walking away.

I roll my eyes and join my group of friends in the fourteen year old section. I'm crazy and fun loving around my friends. They bring it out in me. Then we fall silent at the sight of the mayor coming onto the stage. He reads the Treaty of Treason then Effie Trinket comes onto the stage in her pink glory. My buddies snicker and hold back laughs at the sight of her, as do I.

"Welcome to the reaping for 67th Hunger Games! May the odds ever be in your favor!" Effie calls out to the crowd.

She makes her way over to the girls' bowl first and pulls out a name.

"Erica Carter!" Effie yells out.

I see a twelve year old girl make her way to the stage. She is an average height and weight for a twelve year old. She looks scared beyond belief. I can't blame her. I have butterflies raging in my stomach at the sight of Effie making her way to the boys' bowl.

"Leo Burnte!"

My name. Effie Trinket just called out my name. I turn and face my friends, who faces have drained of all color.

I nod my head and them and walk down a path that has cleared for me. I walk onto the stage and next to Erica. She is staring hard at her mother who is crying. Next to her crying mother are my mother and father. My mother is sobbing into my father's shirt and is clinging onto him. My father is just staring at me. From all the way up here, I can see he is trying to be strong.

Effie asks the crowd if there is any volunteers. By the silence and sobs of my parents and Erica's, I can tell the answer is no.

"District Twelve's tributes for the 67th Hunger Games, Erica Carter and Leo Burnte!"

Nobody claps for us. Erica and I shake hands, our fear mirrored in each other's eyes.


	15. Train Ride Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in the chapters. **

**Train Ride Part One**

**Vivienne "Vivie" Cameron POV (District Two)**

I'm standing next to a window, watching the capital come into view. I have been on the train for a few days, and haven't really talked to anyone but the escort, Winnie Sebert and my mentor. I haven't shared any words with the other tribute from my district, Gabriel Monet. He has tried to communicate with me, but I just brush him off and disappear into my room. My room is where I can think about how I'm going to survive the games. I plan on getting in with the careers. I will let them do my dirty work, and then I will kill them all off when it comes down to us. But I plan on killing any District Four tribute. I will get payback for them killing Bree.

"Vivie?"

I don't even turn around. I know its Gabriel. He comes up behind me and out of the corner of my dark blue eyes I can see he has put his hands behind his back.

"How are you?" Gabriel asks me.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I say politely. Even though I realize I may have to kill him in a few weeks, it doesn't mean we can't make small talk.

"Truth be told, I feel like my insides are eating themselves out."

"I'm sorry to here that."

"How come you don't feel that way?"

I turn my head towards Gabriel and I find myself staring up into his green eyes. Gabriel is a few inches taller than me. He has messy black hair and looks like he hasn't slept in days. I sigh and turn back towards the moving scenery outside the window.

"After Bree died last year, I feel like I have been drained of all emotions. I had to watch my older sister, my idol, die in front of me on a television screen. I had to hear her last words. And they were my name."

"But you're District Two's golden girl. Everybody loves you. The Cameron sisters have always been assumed to win the games. You have a trademark smile and golden locks. You are Vivie Cameron, District Two's angel."

"Is that how you see me Gabriel?" I feel anger welling inside me. "An angel? Or a product of my older sister? I'm different from Bree. I'm a twelve year old girl who is expected to win the games. You're a nobody. Do you know how much pressure I feel on me? You feel like you're insides are eating you out, and I feel entire weight of District Two on my shoulders, and I'm expected to win with that weight on my shoulders. I'm expected to stand strong, when truthfully I wish I could just collapse."

Gabriel falls silent and we both stare out the window. Anger rages like a storm inside of me like a storm. Gabriel has no idea what I'm feeling. He has no clue what it is like to be a Cameron.

"I lost my father last year in an accident." Gabriel begins. "All of a sudden, I had to become the man of the family. I was your age, Vivie. I was a twelve year old boy who had to hunt and take care of my family. The weight you feel on your shoulders now is what I have been feeling for the past year. You don't know me Vivie. You don't know me at all."

Gabriel turns sharply on his heel and begins to walk away, when I say his name. He stops in his tracks but does not turn around.

"I'm sorry Gabriel. I had no idea. You have a family that needs you to come home and I have a whole District expecting me to come home. Only one of us can come home, Gabriel. I don't want an alliance with you Gabriel. I plan on getting in with the careers. Do you plan on doing that?"

"No." Gabriel says, his back still towards me.

"Let's keep out distance from each other during the games. I don't want to kill you, Gabriel. We can help each other out during training and interviews, but once we arrive in the arena, we don't know each other."

"Understood." And with that, Gabriel walks out of the room, leaving me once again to my thoughts.

**Bethany "Beth" Bray POV (District Four)**

I wake up, panting. I'm covered in a cold sweat. I look at the window from my bed and see the capital coming into view. I rub my face and step out of bed. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I step into it, letting the water wash away my nightmare.

Ever since I had stepped on the train, every night when I fall asleep I have the same nightmare. Zack and I are in the arena, and he is dying before my eyes. My father stands off in the distance, his shirt covered in Zack's blood. I grab a weapon and throw it at him. He then drops dead. Then I look back down at my dying brother. The nightmare ends when I looked into his hazel eyes. His eyes look like they did when I volunteered at the reaping. Sad and angry.

I step out of the shower and throw some clothes on. It's a pair of dark blue pants with a long sleeved red shirt. I leave my hair a wet mess and leave my room to get some breakfast.

When I walk into the dining hall, the only other person there is the other tribute from District Four, Robert Price. He is eating a bowl of cereal and staring into space.

I grab a muffin and sit across from Robert. My hazel eyes are fixed on him. He's about 5'6. He's a normal height and weight for a fourteen year old, just with more muscle. I wonder how he will die in the arena, since I'm going to be the victor.

"You don't need to do that."

I'm caught off guard by his comment.

"Excuse me?" I say.

His brown eyes flicker towards me.

"Examine me like that. If you want to know something, just ask."

I'm rather stunned by his words. Is he trying to tell me to shut up, or be friends with him?

"How are you doing?" I ask rather slowly.

"Just peachy. And yourself?"

"Good. Anything else?"

"I'm curious about your necklace."

I glance down towards a necklace. The necklace is my token. There is a stone on it. The stone is clear and you can see a vial thing of pure water. It's passed down to the first born girl of the family.

I explain my necklace to Robert and he just nods his head.

"Ok, what's your issue?" I snap at him. "Why are you acting so cold and being a jerk towards me. Missing your mommy and daddy?" I finish sarcastically.

"My mother and father are dead." Robert says coldly.

I feel guilt right away over my words. I mumble an apology and go back to picking at the muffin.

"I'm trying to keep a distance from you Bethany. I only have my brother back in District Four and he only has me. We need each other like your brother Zack needs you. I'm not looking to strike up a friendship or alliance with you. If I kill you and win the games, then I have to go back home and face your family. I couldn't do that."

Robert stands up and drops his spoon into his empty bowl. That's how I feel right now. Empty.

"So we stay away from each other." I say.

Now it's Robert turn to be sarcastic.

"Aren't you a smart little girl?"

"I'm older than you."

Robert leans over to the table and pokes me in the chest. "Physically, yes." He moves his fingers up to my head and taps on it. "Up here though, you're not."

Robert walks out of the room, leaving me to wonder what just happened.

**Juniper "Junie" Shad POV (District Six)**

"It's Juniper, right?"

I nearly fall off the couch I'm sitting on in surprise. I recognize the voice to be of Noel Krandle, the other tribute with me from District Six. Noel comes around from behind the couch and sits next to me. Noel and I have talked a little, but not by name.

"Yeah, but you can call me Junie." I say.

"I'm Noel."

"I know. Thank you for saving my cousin."

"You're welcome."

Noel and I fall silent and watch as the Capital comes into view. It's larger than District Six and quiet beautiful.

"I've never seen a place so big." I say.

"Same here. I bet one house here is larger than the entire district itself." Noel jokes.

I laugh for the first time since the reaping. The entire train ride I had depressed over the fact that I probably wasn't going to make it home. Now, just one small comment from Noel had brightened things up for me. If only the games could be that simple.

"So Noel, what's your real reason for coming to talk to me?" I say.

Noel clears his throat.

"I know what you do with your friends around the district. Using household chemicals to blow up cars and towers and other things just to mess with the peacekeepers."

"And…" I say, slightly annoyed at the fact Noel knows what I do. The only other person who knows what I do is Paz, and he keeps his mouth shut about it because he and I are close like that.

"The point I'm trying to make is I think we should team up. Make an alliance."

I turn my gaze out the window again. An alliance with Noel? What if I have to kill him later on? I would never be able to do that.

"At any point you want to break the alliance off, just say the word and it's over." Noel says, breaking my train of thought.

"Ok Noel. We form an alliance. But it's just us in it. If you want more, or if I want more, we approve it with each other. And when I'm ready to end it, it's over. Don't even try to talk me back into it. Deal?"

Noel puts his hand out and I shake it. Then we hear Violet's squeaky voice calling out for us to come get some breakfast. Noel stands up and puts his hand out. I grab it and he pulls me up.

We walk out of the room together and the only thing I can thing about is my deal with Noel. A deal is a deal, and I intend on breaking it.


	16. Train Ride Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Train Ride Part Two**

**Julian Devereux POV (District One)**

"Good morning Ashkia." I say as I slide into chair next to my fellow tribute.

An Avox places a plate of eggs in front me. Ashkia hands me a fork and our hands touch for a moment. I smile my trademark smile and Ashkia brushes a strand of my dark, shaggy blonde hair away from my hazel eyes. Ashkia leans in a little towards me and stares into my eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Julian. Has anyone ever told you that?"

I lean in a little more towards Ashkia.

"Just about every girl in District One. You were the only one who hadn't- until now."

I pull away from Ashkia and dig into my eggs. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Ashkia frowning. Then I feel Ashkia's fingers crawling up my leg and up the side of my body. They stop on muscle on my arm. Then she wraps her fingers around the muscles.

"Like them?" I ask.

"Love them is more of the word." Ashkia whispers.

I turn away from my eggs and examine Ashkia. She is quite beautiful with her curly auburn hair, dark blue almond shaped eyes framed by her long dark lashes. I stab my eggs and begin to eat them again.

"There's no need to talk about alliances right?" I say.

"Were in District One. Right away with Two and Four were in an alliance." Ashkia says.

"Then this conversation is over." I say. I finish my eggs in silence and stand up. Ashkia grabs my wrist and pulls me down to the ground. Then she gets onto the floor on top of me and kisses me. I shove her off me. She rolls over a little bit, her hair getting messed up in the process.

"What do you think you're doing?" I whisper, just in case anyone is around.

Ashkia crawls over flirtatiously to me. She taps me on the tip of my nose.

"I know you want me. So don't deny it." Ashkia whispers.

"No I don't. I want nothing to do with you, Ashkia. Other than us being in an alliance together, we don't speak. You are nothing to me but another person to kill. Got it?"

Ashkia lets out a puff of air. She pushes her hair out of her eyes. She pouts before speaking.

"Got it."

I get up and practically run to my room. I hop in the shower and scrub my face. I'm used to girls throwing themselves at me, but not like that. For once, I'm the one who's stunned, not the other way around.

**Rose Eversong POV (District Three)**

I sit at the breakfast table, watching the Capital come into view. The other tribute from District Three, Charles Hunter comes limping into the room. I keep silent and focus on the bagel in front of me, not wanting to make any conversation. I'm awful at it and hate it. He doesn't say anything either to me either. We eat in silence, just the way I like it. Embry Hartman, District Three's mentor and escort, comes into the room.

"I need to know if you're going to be making any alliances." Embry says in his deep, rough voice.

"I don't plan on it." I mumble.

"Neither do I." Charles says.

"Ok then. Enough of that then."

Embry gets up and leaves the room, once again leaving me alone with Charles. We eat in silence which I'm fine with.

"Why did you volunteer for Allie?" Charles asks.

I look up at him. He has an angry look on his face, but I assume that's normal for him. One of his eyes are a deep shade of brown, but the right one is paler and there's a giant scar going across it.

"How did you get that scar?" I scoff.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

Charles runs his hand through his brown hair.

"A peacekeeper slashed me across the eye a couple years back. Now, why did you volunteer for Allie?"

"Why did he slash you?"

"I answer your question if you answer mine."

"Fine. Allie is sick. Very sick. Now, why did he slash you?"

"I was trying to stop my friend John Seda from going to the games. I thought he wouldn't make it home, so I tried to stop him."

"So we both did something for a friend."

"And now were here."

Charles stands up and limps out of the room. I can see the muscle on his body. Aside from his limp and blind eye, I think he would make a very good ally. I run out into the hallway and stop him.

"I think we should be in an alliance." I say.

A look of confusion covers Charles's face.

"You what?"

"I'm not very strong. I'm more brain than muscle. Your strength and my brains and we got a match made in heaven."

Charles studies me. My plan for the arena is to appear be weak and hide. But if I hide with Charles, I have a better chance of surviving.

"Fine. Were allies."

Charles and I shake hands. Now my chances of winning have improved even more. Too bad Charles is going to have to die for that to happen.

**Vigilante Huntst POV (District Five)**

I find Eleanor Gubb, the other tribute on the train with me, sitting against a giant window. She has one knee up to her chest and her arms wrapped around that one knee. Her other leg is sticking out straight and she is leaning her head against the wall. Her blonde hair back in a braid. Her eyes are closed and she looks at ease.

I walk very quietly up to her and kneel down next to her. And I kiss her on the cheek. She opens her eyes and screams. I laugh just like I did when I kicked Daniel in the stomach.

"What do you want?" Eleanor hisses.

I crawl to the other side of the window and lean my head against it. I shift my gaze between Eleanor and the Capital coming into view.

"Beautiful." I mumble.

"The capital? I guess." Eleanor says.

"No." I turn away from the view and stare at Eleanor. "You."

"Shut up." Eleanor commands.

"Trying to control me Miss Gubb?"

"Whatever you want, you're not getting it."

I had come into the room looking for an alliance with Eleanor, but forget it now. I will go to my back up plan of helping the careers when their falling apart. Then once I'm in, I will kill them off one by one. I stand up and walk to the door.

"Goodbye Eleanor." I say sarcastically.

"Goodbye Vigilante." Eleanor says, her voice full of fake glee.

"Oh, Eleanor?"

Eleanor turns her head towards me.

"I always get what I want."

And with that, I smile and shut the door.


	17. Train Ride Part Three

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Train Ride Part Three**

**Samantha "Sammy" Robinson POV (District Eight)**

Out of the corner of my chocolate brown eyes, I can see we have entered the Capital. Soon, I will be meeting the other tributes I will be forced to kill to come home to Walter.

Walter. I bring my fingers up to my lips and graze them. I smile thinking back to my kiss with Walter at the reaping. I can still feel the tip of our noses touching, our lips connected with one another.

"Good morning Sammy." Ezra McCully says as he slides into a seat across the breakfast table from me.

"Good morning Ezra." I say.

"Can you pass me a muffin?"

I hand Ezra a muffin, but instead he grabs my wrist, the one with the bracelet Walter gave me at the reaping.

"What's this?" He asks while pointing with his free hand to the bracelet.

"None of your business." I say as I rip my hand away from his grasp.

"Come on Sammy, if were going to be in an alliance, were going to have to open up to each other." Ezra says with a wink.

"I'm fifteen, you do know that right?"

"And I'm eighteen and may possibly be heading to my death. I know a lot of things Sammy."

"Name some."

"That you're in love with your older brother's best friend, who also happens to be your best friend. You hate the fact that your family treats you like a baby and you're actually looking forward to the games."

"And how to do you know that?"

"Body language is everything."

Ezra stands up and pops the last bit of his muffin in his mouth. He walks to the door and leans against it.

"See you in training, partner."

Ezra smirks and turns around the corner, disappearing down the hall. I quickly jump up and go to run after him, but when I get into the hallway, he's gone, leaving me confused and alone.

And I hate him for that.

**Skye Windell POV (District Ten)**

I need fresh air. I walk to the back of the train and go outside. I watch as the train enters the Capital. Wind whips around me and I take it all in. I want to be back in the woods, in my natural habit of District Ten.

"Feeling out of place?"

I turn around to see fourteen year old Aden Starr, the other tribute from District Ten with me. His blonde hair, like my brown, is whipping around. His green eyes are piercing, and he is a little small for a fourteen year old. He is skinny and has slight tan, but he looks pale compared to me.

"Ain't that the truth." I say.

Aden comes next to me and grips the handrail. We study the capital in silence.

"Here for an alliance?" I ask.

"No. Just here to talk. This may be the last time I have a normal conversation before the games begin."

"Oh…" That's all I can say. I'm not really good at conversation.

"What did you do all day in the woods?" Aden asks.

"Climb trees, hang out in trees, swing from them. I basically did a lot of things with trees."

Aden laughs.

"I sold nuts and fruit to people to make money for my money. People pretty much know me."

"And nobody knows me."

"I think I rather be a nobody than a somebody. Life would be so much simpler."

"Were in the Hunger Games, nothing is simple any more."

And it's true. Life will never be the same after the Games. I will go back to District Ten a hero. But inside, I will feel crazy and lonely. I will have to face Aden's grieving family.

Maybe it would be better if I didn't come home.

**Erica Carter POV (District Twelve)**

I lay on the floor of my bedroom in front of a window. I kiss my charm bracelet again and close my blue eyes. When I open them again, I'm still on the train that's heading into the Capital.

"Why do you keep kissing that thing?" I hear Leo Burnte say from my doorway. I listen as his footsteps approach me. I listen as he lowers himself to the floor and lies next to me. We stare at the ceiling.

"So, why do you keep kissing that thing?" Leo asks again.

"Before my father died in that mining accident, he told me if I ever wanted to go home all I had to do was kiss the charm on my bracelet and I be home."

"You believe in that kind of stuff?" Leo scoffs.

"I'm twelve years old." I argue, my temper flaring inside of me.

"And I'm fourteen. Were both heading to an arena were going to be forced to kill other children our age. Lose the hope, kid."

"It's Erica." I snap.

"Ok, tiger, easy there. Now is that bracelet your token?"

I nod my head and hear Leo pull something out of his pocket. He dangles it over my face and I reach my hand up and grab it. It's a keychain with a smiling Leo on it, and two older people who I assume are his parents. I turn over onto my side and place the keychain on Leo's chest, who just leaves it there, letting it fall up and down with his breathing.

"Now I'm not kissing my keychain, wishing I could go home. Were heading into the Hunger Games no matter what, so might as well accept it and stop trying to make a fairytale come true."

"Why?"

"Because that way it's easier to deal with."

I sigh and turn back onto my back. And instead of kissing my bracelet, I close my eyes and pray to stay alive.


	18. Train Ride Part Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Train Ride Part Four**

**Ethan Anthony Draven POV (District Seven)**

I hear something break. I walk down the hallway and stop in front of Ace March's room. I hear something else break and I open the door to see a chair been thrown around. I duck just as the chair is thrown again in my direction. It flies over my head and shatters against the wall in out in the hall. I stand back up and Ace glares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I was training!" Ace says, clearing annoyed at me.

"With a chair?"

"If I can break a chair like that, then I can break bones in the same way."

"So you're training to break bones with a chair?"

"Are you questioning my methods Ethan?"

I fall silent and step into the room, closing the door behind me. Ace gives me another glare and stomps across the room and picks up another chair. She climbs onto her bed and stands up. She jumps off the bed and kicks her foot mid-air, breaking the chair into two.

"So you're practicing to kill?" I ask from across the room.

"Yes." Ace says as she rips a piece of wood in two.

"Anyone in particular?"

"District Nine."

"Oh."

Ace rips another piece of woods in half with her bare hands and spins around. She walks over to me and. Her pin straight reddish-brown hair is a messy from her training. Her pale green eyes bore into my emerald ones. She has to look up at me, since she is only 5'4 and I'm towering over her.

"After I kill the tributes from District Nine, I'm coming after you."

I gulp and Ace backs away, staring at me the entire time. If I want to live, then I will have to kill Ace in the games before she gets to me. And I don't think I will be able to bring myself to doing that. I walk out of the room and open the door. When I'm out in the hall and I have shut the door to Ace's room, I run down the hall, having no clue where I'm going.

**Shiloh Gable POV (District Nine)**

I hear screaming coming from Luna Night's bedroom as I pass by. I kick the door open and see her thrashing around in her bed. I run over to her as her jolts awake. She is gasping for air and crying. I slide into the bed and pull her into a hug.

"It's ok Luna. I got you, I got you." I whisper as I stroke Luna's black hair. Luna moves into me more and cries into my tight, dark blue t-shirt that shows my muscles. I feel Luna's tears leak through my shirt, but I really don't care. I have always thought Luna was the prettiest girl in the District and I have always wanted her. I always had to take baby steps with her, but now I have to take huge steps since we had entered the Capital and in about a week only one of us would be alive.

I feel Luna let go of my shirt and pull away. I want to her to hold on, but I let her go.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask as I bring a finger up to Luna's face and wipe a stray tear away. Luna cuddles back into my side and I wrap an arm around her. She rests her head against my shoulder. Everything feels so right.

"A few years ago, my father was executed for abusing my family and me. For as long as I can remember, he would come home and hurt me and my sister May. When my younger twin siblings, Nico and Nina, came along, he hurt them too. I used to wake up to my mother screaming at night."

"My father's final attack before his crimes were discovered was against me. He came home and I was the only one home. My mother, Nico, Nina and May had gone into town to get haircuts. My father kicked down the door to my house. I was sitting in the kitchen and didn't even have time to react before he came charging into the room. He threw me to the floor. I didn't even have time to scream before he was dragging me by hair into the living room. He threw me into our coffee table. It broke in two. Then he picked me up and slammed my face into a picture frame on the wall. A peacekeeper happened to be walking by and saw my father smashing my face into the picture. The peacekeeper charged into the house and dragged my father off of me. It was the last time I ever saw him. Almost every night I have a nightmare where I'm reliving that day."

"Is that what you just dreamt about?"

"Yes."

I pull Luna in closer to me. Just knowing what her father did to me makes me want to hurt him. I'm glad he's gone. I put my finger under Luna's chin and tilt her face towards mine. And then I bring my face closer to hers and kiss her gently on the lips. We pull apart and I give her a soft smile.

"Your not alone Luna. You have me." I say before I kiss her again.

When we pull apart again Luna smiles at me. She snuggles in closer to me and I wrap both my arms around her. I wish this moment could go on forever, but Luna and I are officially out of time, as the train has stopped and training is to begin tomorrow.

To me, the Games have officially begun.

**Nami Tyson POV (District Eleven)**

I'm walking down the hall when I feel the train stop. I stumble forward and into Forrest Jackson, the other tribute from District Eleven with me. We fall to the ground and his glasses fly halfway down the hall. I crawl over to get them and place them in Forrest's hand, who was now sitting up. He puts them on and I lean against a wall across from him.

"So how are you?" Forrest asks.

I shrug my shoulders. We haven't talk since the first night we got on the train. The night he asked me to be in an alliance with him and I shot him down. No offense to Forrest, but he doesn't have the body I need in an alliance to stay alive.

"That's good then." Forrest says, and we fall into an awkward silence. I turn my head to the side and my black hair falls a little over my face. I peak out from under my hair and see Forrest is staring at something in his hands. I turn my head again and crawl over to Forrest. I place my body next to his.

"What's that?" I ask.

Forrest places a pin with a leaf on it in my hands.

"My token. It was my older brother, Rafe."

"Was?"

"He died last year in the games."

"My father died a few days ago."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I'm sorry about you brother. And that I turned you down for an alliance."

"It's ok. It's better this way."

Forrest stands up and walks away, leaving me sitting alone in the hall.

"_It's ok. It's better this way."_

I know what Forrest means. He wouldn't be able bring himself to kill me, just like I wouldn't be able to kill him. He's right, it is better this way. It's better to be alone, because if I win the games, I'm going to be alone forever.


	19. Training Part One: Allies

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in thus chapter.**

**Training Part One: Allies**

**Leo Burnte POV (District Ten)**

I walk into the training center with Erica behind me on the first day of training. We are one of the first there, along with the tributes from District One and Nine. The tributes from District Nine are leaning against a wall and kissing. I hear a male whistle from behind Erica and me. The District Nine tributes pull apart and glare as I turn around to see the District Five tributes walks on.

"What's going on here? A little make out fest?" The District Five male says as he makes his way over to the District Nine girl. He puts an arm around the District Nine girl who I have to say is quite beautiful with her long, shiny black hair and pretty purple eyes.

"Get your hands off Luna." The boy from District Nine growls.

The girl, Luna, throws the boy's arm off her and backs away into her the arms of the boy from her District.

"So…it's Luna? I'm Vigilante, and its honor to meet you." Vigilante tries to grab Luna's hand, but Luna's boyfriend slaps Vigilante's hand away.

"And I'm Shiloh, and Luna is my girlfriend, so back off." Shiloh, Luna's boyfriend, says as he shoves Vigilante away.

Erica snorts from behind me and we make our way over to the tributes from District One. The boy's name is Julian Devereux and the girl's name is Ashkia Dayson. Julian seems uncomfortable for a man of his of height and age. He tries to keep a distance, but Ashkia keeps inching closer to him. Then Vigilante comes over and Ashkia instantly begins to flirt with him. And he falls for it.

More tributes come filing into the arena. I met Juniper Shad from District Six and Skye Windell from. Before I know it, I'm in an alliance with them. Skye is also in an alliance with the other tribute from her District, so he's in the alliance with us. The two girls are funny and sweet. Skye can climb trees fast and Juniper is excellent at throwing knives. We begin training and Erica, Juniper, Skye and I are by the knots when I see her.

**Rose Eversong POV (District Three)**

Charles and I rush into the training center. We are twenty minutes later because our elevator broke down. We run in, unsure of what to do. Then I see him.

He's by the knots with three other girls. I recognize him as the boy tribute from District Twelve. He's got dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that is a little messy. He's turns his head in my direction and drops the knot he was working on. He stares at me with his mouth hanging open a little. One of the girls with him, who recognize as Juniper Shad from District Six, gives him a little push and nods her head in my direction. He smoothes out his wrinkly brown t-shirt and takes small steps in my direction.

"I'll be by the camouflage. Make an ally out of him." I hear Charles say behind me.

The District Twelve boy finally makes his way over to me.

"Hi." He stutters out.

"Hi." I manage to say back. Why does my mouth feel so dry?

"Do you want to come make knots with me?"

I nod my head and he takes my hand. We reach the ropes and he introduces himself as Leo Burnte and I tell him my name. Then he introduces me to Skye Windell, Juniper, and Erica Carter, other tributes he's already in an alliance with. Erica asks me if I have anybody and I nod my head in the direction of Charles, who's with the girl tribute from two by camouflage.

"Do you and Charles want to join our alliance?" Skye asks.

I nod my head. Juniper says that we should have no more and everybody agrees. We decide to stay by the knots. I work on one when I feel Leo come up from behind me. He puts his hands on top of mine and guides me on how to make the knots.

"You're beautiful Rose." I hear Leo whisper in my ear.

I'm falling head over heels for a boy that will be dead in a matter of days.

**Julian ****Devereux POV (District Five)**

I'm at the knife throwing station when I see Vigilante coming next to me. He starts throwing knives and showing off. I roll my eyes and throw another knife, hitting the dummy in the heart. All of us careers are lined up throwing knives. I make eye contact with Beth Bray, another career from District Four. She nods her head in Vigilante direction.

"What are you doing over here?" I ask to Vigilante.

The rest of the careers come up behind me.

"Just practicing, that's all." Vigilante says with a smirk.

I turn my head and gesture to the camouflage station. With one last look at Vigilante, I walk away, wondering what he's up too.

**Ethan Anthony Draven POV (District Seven)**

I'm all along at the noose station when the District Eight tributes along with the District Ten tribute come up to me. They introduce themselves as Sammy Robinson, Ezra McCully, and Aden Starr. Sammy looks unhappy about being with Ezra, but when Ezra offers me to join their alliance, she cheers up. We work on nooses and I plan on how I'm going to betray them.

**Gabriel Monet POV (District Two)**

I'm at the bow and arrow station with the lovers from District Nine. The boy is helping the girl launch an arrow and I have fired three in a row by the time she hits the dummy in the leg. I fire another arrow and it hits the dummy in the heart again.

"Hey kid."

I fire another arrow and turn to see the boy and girl looking at me in amazement.

"How did you that?" The girl asks.

"Let me show you." I say.

I pick up another arrow and explain the technique. Then the girl and boy try it and like me, each hitting the dummy in its fake heart.

"Join our alliance." The girl blurts out, and then bites her lip. She looks at her partner and he nods his head in agreement.

"Please?" The girl is practically begging me.

"Sure." I say.

The girl gives a little squeal and runs over and hugs me. I'm stunned and the boy shakes me hand.

"I'm Shiloh Gable and this is Luna Night." Shiloh says.

"Gabriel Monet."

And like that, I'm in an alliance.


	20. Training Part Two: Loners

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Training Part Two: Loners**

**Eleanor Gubb POV (District Five)**

I'm at the plant station on the second and last day of training alone when the nerd male tribute from District Eleven, Forrest Jackson, comes along. We listen together as the instructor tells us all about plants. Even though I already know all about plants, maybe the instructor will drop some hints about what kind of plants are in the arena.

"Need some help? I hear Vigilante Huntst, my fellow tribute from District Five say from behind me.

"No. Now go away." I say.

The instructor is having us identify a poison plant from a normal looking one. Forrest is naming them off left and I'm distracted by Vigilante's presence. He has been on me constantly about an alliance, but I'm a survivalist. I'm going to stay by myself.

"Come on Eleanor."

"Vigilante, I'm going to give you to the count of three to leave. One…two…three."

When I turn around, Vigilante is gone and halfway across the gym. Forrest is staring at me.

"What are you looking at four eyes?" I snap at Forrest, who quickly looks away embarrassed. And that's just the way I like it.

**Nami Tyson POV (District Eleven)**

I'm throwing knives at dummies when the biggest alliance group comes along. I can feel their eyes of all colors on me as I slice a dummies head off.

"You're good."

I look over my shoulder to see the seventeen year old tribute from District Six standing at the front of the crowd.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"You got to join our alliance." He says.

I shake my head. I don't want to be in an alliance. Being alone is better.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." I say. I just want them to leave. All their eyes on me are making me uncomfortable.

"Ok then."

And the group leaves, one again leaving me alone.

**Acacia "Ace" March POV (District Seven)**

I'm throwing axes, pretending there the District Nine girl from last year who killed my sister, Laurel. I'm watching everybody from a distant. All alliances have been made yesterday and I'm perfectly fine being on my own.

"Nice." I hear a male say from behind me.

I turn to see Julian Devereux standing behind me. With his shaggy, wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes, he's really good looking. But I really don't care.

"What do you want?" I snap.

Julian gets really close to me. I have to look up at him and I glare at him.

"Only someone holding a grudge would be attacking a dummy that hard. So, which one here are planning on killing?" Julian says in a hushed tone.

"All of them." I hiss.

"Which one in particular?"

My green eyes wander past Julian and to Luna Night, the female tribute form District Nine. Julian turns his head and sees what I'm staring at. He turns back around and smirks.

"Luna Night?" Excellent. I'm going after her lover boy, Shiloh."

"What are you suggesting, District One?" I smile as I say this. I like where this is going.

"Join us." A little voice says from my right. I turn to see Vivienne Cameron, the little angel from District Two.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"We all have siblings who were killed in previous games. You're after the girl from nine, Julian's after the boy from nine, and I'm after both from four. We all want revenge. Why not team up to get it?" Vivienne says with a vicious grin.

"But you guys are already in an alliance. You're careers."

"We want a secret alliance." Julian says.

"Well then, I say we got a deal." I say.

I shake hands with both of them. They tell me to act like nothing happened and leave me back to throwing axes with a grin.


	21. List of Alliances

**List of Alliances:**

Non- Career:

Rose Eversong- District 3

Charles Hunter- District 3

Juniper Shad- District 6

Noel Krandle- District 6

Skye Windell- District 10

Erica Carter- District 12

Leo Burnte- District 12

* * *

Ethan Anthony Draven- District 7

Sammy Robinson- District 8

Ezra McCully- District 8

Aden Starr- District 10

* * *

Gabriel Monet- District 2

Luna Night- District 9

Shiloh Gable- District 9

* * *

Careers:

Julian Devereux- District 1

Ashkia Dayson- District 1

Vivienne Cameron- District 2

Bethany Bray- District 4

Robert Price- District 4

* * *

Alone:

Vigilante Huntst- District 5

Eleanor Gubb- District 5

Ace March- District 7

Forrest Jackson- District 11

Nami Tyson- District 11

* * *

Secret Alliance:

Julian Devereux- District 1

Vivienne Cameron- District 2

Ace March- District 7


	22. Interviews Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**A/N: I have noticed the same people keep reviewing. If you have a tribute entered and wanted to see them last longer, get other people to review this story and tell them to say you sent them. If you do that, then your tribute will last longer and may be the victor!**

**Interviews Part One**

**Ashkia Dayson POV (District One)**

I'm the first to go for the interviews. I sit on my stool across from Caesar Flickerman's empty one, waiting for the interview to start all the while looking like a sexy killer machine, which is my angle for the interview. I'm wearing a blue dress that makes my almond shaped blue eyes pop. The strapless dress hugs my hips and flows gently to the floor. I have on white heels under the dress, but no one can see them. My curly auburn hair falls down to my waist. Caesar is addressing the audience and I'm sitting in the dark. With a quick look over my shoulder, I can see the twenty three other tributes waiting for their turn in girl-boy order.

Suddenly, a bright light is on me and Caesar is taking a seat across from me.

"So Ashkia, how do you feel about this year's games?"

"I'm just really happy to be here meeting such wonderful people." I say. I turn my head over my shoulder and blow a kiss in the direction of the tributes. Several boys smile back at me.

"So I see you're becoming more than just friends with some." Caesar says with a wink.

"Oh, trust me Caesar; you can't even begin to guess what I'm doing."

The audience gives a cheer and I smile at them.

"Were almost out of time Ashkia. Anything you want to say?"

"This goes out to all my wonderful fellow tributes. You're either with me or against me and if you value your life, you better be with me."

A buzzer goes off and I know my three minutes are up. Caesar helps me off the stool and I walk back to my seat as Julian Devereux jumps out of his seat, adjusts his white tie, and begins to walk to the stage. But right before he makes his way onto the stage, I run up to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. A light shines on us at that moment and all of Panem sees it. As the audience cheers, Julian makes his way up to the stage, and I take my seat back in my chair and think, "_Perfect_._"_

**Julian Devereux POV (District One)**

My face has finally cooled down from embarrassment as I take a seat across from Caesar. I re-adjust my white tie. I'm wearing a black dress shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes and a white tie. My shaggy blonde hair is combed and I look amazing as always.

"So Julian, everybody must be dying to know now. Can you tell us a little about what just happened?" Caesars asks with a smile.

"The only I can say is it's classified." I say as I put on my trademark smirk.

The audience boos and I put my hand up.

"But I can tell you that I having some fun behind the scenes, if you know what I mean." I wink.

The audience goes wild at this. The cheering must go on for about a minute before Caesar finally calms them down.

"Julian, you got the looks down. Do you think you will have a lot of sponsors and people will be betting on you to win?"

"Caesar, I have no doubt I will have sponsors. I'm actually betting on myself to win." The audience laughs. "I mean, do you not see me?" I stand up and gesture to myself. The audience goes wild and the buzzer goes off, signaling my three minutes are up. But I know I have put them to good use.

**Vivienne "Vivie" Cameron POV (District Two)**

As I pass Julian on my way to the stage, he gives me a wink. I take light, graceful steps onto the stage. I'm wearing a sleeveless silver dress that puffs out by my hips and stops at my knees. I'm wearing matching silver ballet flats. My stylist put some sparkle on my cheeks to give me more of that innocent look. Caesar re-adjusts the chair so I can climb into it more easily.

"So Vivienne, actually, may I call you Vivie?" I nod my head. "You must be scared. A little twelve year old going into the games, especially one as cute as you."

I give a small giggle and smile. "Thank you Caesar. And you're right. I am scared. But the older tributes are helping me train. I have never been more grateful for such kind people."

Caesar and the audience coo at my words. I put on my perfected puppy dog face for them.

The for the next two minutes, Caesar asks me question about my family and friends back at home and I answer them as cutely as I can.

"We have only a few seconds left Vivie. Anything you like to say?"

"Yes. I can't wait to see you again, Mom and Dad. I love you."

I blow a small kiss at the camera and Caesar wipes tears away from his eyes. The buzzer goes off and I can see most of the audience is crying. I got all of Panem wrapped around my finger.

**Rose Eversong POV (District Three)**

Gabriel Monet from District Two has just finished his interview. Now it's my turn. I turn my head and give a small wave to Leo. I jumped out of my chair and walk onto the stage. By the noises the audience is making, I guess they are marveling at me.

I take a seat across my Caesar, who is too marveling at me.

"So Rose, may I say you look beautiful." Caesar says.

I'm wearing a floor length blue dress that sparkles radiantly, white headband and blue heels. My black hair is slightly curled at the end and my green eyes are practically sparking along with the dress.

I mumble and a thank you. Caesar asks me mostly yes and no question, to which I answer by just nodding my head. This interview seems endless.

"Rose, you aren't speaking much. Is there anything you really want to say?"

"I'm getting home to my best friend and my family. I don't like making mistakes."

And with that, the buzzer goes off. I glance at Caesars face one more time before I leave the stage. He looks quite disappointed that I didn't give him and interview like the tributes before me. And that's just what I wanted. To be appear shy and serious. Give my competition a reason to make a false judgment about me.

**Bethany "Beth" Bray POV (District Four)**

The male tribute from District Three is giving quite a boring interview. I yawn and my head jerks up at the sound of the buzzer. It's my turn.

I make my way onto the stage. My stylist has put me short black dress that sits on the knee and has a white bow sitting on the stomach line, with matching white heels. My golden hair looks normal, with my side bangs falling in a fringe just above my eye. I put on my award winning smile. I'm not wearing any makeup because my stylist says there's no need for any.

Caesar asks me a lot about my home life. I talk about Zack and how much fun he is and how much I love him.

"So, Beth, how do you feel about going into the games this year?" Caesar asks.

"Being on the run, having to change the way that you live, being unable to plan and live in a safe and secure environment, always looking over your shoulder, not knowing if that day is your last... so yeah, fun"

Caesar and the audience give a small laugh. I glare my hazel eyes at them.

"I'm serious." I growl.

The audience drops silent and the buzzer goes over. I shake hands with Caesar and smile at the audience one last time before leaving the stage.

**Vigilante Huntst POV (District Five)**

Robert Price, a tribute from District Four, came across as the lovable, intelligent guy. Eleanor came across as the ordinary girl. As I make my way onto the stage I know I'm going to come across as the best tribute. As soon as I come under the stage, I can hear girls whispering from the audience. I take my seat across from Caesar and give a smile to the audience.

"Well Vigilante, I can see you got girls falling for you." Caesar says.

"As they should be." I smirk.

"So are you making anybody else falling hard for you?"

"Just about every living thing."

I smile at the audience again. They go crazy. I glance over my shoulder and see some over the girl tributes rolling their eyes.

"So Vigilante, at the reaping, you seemed happy you got chosen. Do you have anything to say about that?"

"Well I got the looks to win this game, so I figured if I'm going to win, why not enjoy it from the start?"

"So how are you feeling about this year's games?"

"I can't guarantee this will be pretty; but it sure will be fun." Right after the words leave my mouth, I turn towards the camera and give it my most masochistic grin. The buzzer goes over and I know my time is up and girls all over Panem are passing out in front of their television, because of me.


	23. Interviews Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**A/N: ****I have noticed the same people keep reviewing. If you have a tribute entered and wanted to see them last longer, get other people to review this story and tell them to say you sent them. If you do that, then your tribute will last longer and may be the victor! **

**Interviews Part Two**

**Juniper "Junie" Shad POV (District Six)**

I hate my stylist with a mighty passion. She has put me in a shiny purple cocktail dress with silver pumps. I put on my best smile as I take a seat across from Caesar Flickerman, hoping that he won't see how much I hate this entire thing.

"So, Juniper-" Caesar begins, but he's cut off by me putting my hand up. "Please, call me Junie." I say with my best smile

"So Junie, how are you feeling about this year's games?"

"I'm more ready than I have ever been."

"So you're ready to go against twenty three other children?"

I shrug my shoulder. "I'm not afraid to die."

Caesar looks over his shoulders and I see a bunch of men nod. The nodding men are the game makers. And by saying I'm not afraid to die, there going to plan the most gruesome death for me in the history of the Hunger Games.

Now I'm scared.

**Acacia "Ace" March POV (District Seven)**

I nearly the District Six boy down the stairs as I make my way onto the stage for my interview. I take my seat across from Caesar and flip long, pin straight reddish-brown hair over my shoulder.

"Hello Caesar." I say.

"Well hello to you too." Caesar says. "And may I say you look very lovely."

I look down at my-self. I'm wearing a black cocktail dress and red light stick. My mascara is thick and looks perfect around my green eyes, which seem brighter tonight. I look beautiful and dangerous.

"I met your sister two years ago. What was her name again?" Caesar says, trailing off at the end.

"Laurel." I growl.

"Oh, what a nice girl she was!" My knuckles are turning white as I grip the edge of my seat. "You to look just alike you know."

"I know."

"So Acacia, you come from District Seven and you volunteered. Everybody here is quite curious to know why you did that."

"I'm here to avenge Laurel's death. I will get my revenge if it's the last thing I do!" I say. The buzzer rings loudly and I make my way off the stage, almost knocking over Ethan.

**Ethan Anthony Draven POV (District Seven)**

Ace is practically yelling at Caesar by the time the buzzer goes off. I hop out of my chair and Ace nearly knocks me over. I take a seat across from Caesar and sit up straight.

"Hello Ethan. How are you feeling?" Caesar asks.

"Ok I guess."

"So, it seems some of the other tributes are getting close to each other. Find anyone special?"

"Nah. The only special girls in my life are my little sisters back in District Seven."

The audience coos. And that's the way the rest of the interview goes. I mostly talk about my family and District Seven. Then the buzzer goes off and I make my way down the stage, feeling the same I did before the interview: nervous.

**Samantha "Sammy" Robinson POV (District Eight)**

I nearly trip onto the stage in the heels I'm hearing. My stylist has put me in a blue and yellow patchwork with a matching crown and heels. If I was back in District Eight with Walter, we would be making fun of someone wearing this.

Great, just great.

I take my seat and Caesar pounds me with questions. I keep quiet and try to stay shy.

"Samantha, you have absolutely no meat on your bones! Did you eat a lot at home?"

"I may look like I'm weak but I'm not."

Then the buzzer goes off. I practically jump off the stage. Walter and I make fun of the interviews and the tributes. Now I'm one of them.

**Ezra McCully POV (District Eight)**

God, I want to be home. The light on the stage is blinding. And I hate the stylist. The stupid woman took away my trademark stubble that was my chin. She said the ladies will love me more. Yeah, well the girls back in District Eight would beg to differ. I finally manage to clear the spots from my soft hazel eyes and take my seat.

I take a seat and Caesar studies me for a minute. And that's when the ladies begin to swoon in the audience.

"So Mr. McCully, you got the looks down. Are you planning on having a lot of sponsors?"

I give a small laugh. "Well I sure do hope so."

"I can tell by the ladies from the audience that you must be very good looking in their eyes. Got any special ladies?"

"The only leading lady in my life is my little seven year old sister, Maria."

"That's so sweet. But I mean older ladies."

"Well the ladies here are very nice and beautiful, but nope, I'm single."

A cheer goes off in the audience. I laugh as does Caesar.

"Do you plan on winning the games this year?"

"I don't care about winning; I care about surviving. There is a difference."

"I see."

The buzzer goes off. I shake Caesar hand and make my way off the stage, thinking about Maria. I would give anything to be home right now.

**Luna Night POV (District Nine)**

Shiloh helps me off my seat. I give him a kiss on the cheek and go up onto the stage and sit across my Caesar. I smile at him and wonder why he's wearing purple lipstick. Freak. Even May wouldn't be caught out in public like that, and she once put yellow streaks in her hair.

"Luna, may I say you have beautiful eyes." Caesars says.

I bat my long eyelashes. "Why thank you. Only three families in District Nine have District Nine have eyes like mine."

Just mentioning District Nine pulls on my heart strings. Just thinking about home hurts. But of course, Caesar has to ask me a few more questions about home.

"Are you ready for the games?" Caesar asks.

"Yes."

"And how do you feel about them?"

I put on my best sarcastic voice. "Truth be told Caesar, I've always wanted to be thrown into an arena against my own will with 23 other kids hell-bent on killing me, knowing I might not come back alive! It's a dream come true!"

The audience laughs and I smirk at them. The buzzer goes off and I step off the stage, but not before giving Shiloh a kiss on the cheek.


	24. Interviews Part Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**A/N: I have noticed the same people keep reviewing. If you have a tribute entered and wanted to see them last longer, get other people to review this story and tell them to say you sent them. If you do that, then your tribute will last longer and may be the victor! Also, the actual games begin next chapter.**

**Interviews Part Three**

**Skye Windell POV (District Ten)**

Luna Night's boyfriend, Shiloh Gable, has just ended his interview. I take a deep breathe and make my way to the stage. My brown leather boots seem to making a sound that fills up the entire place. My dark green, v-neck, long sleeved dress is swishing around my knees. I adjust the gold flower in my dark, wavy brown hair and take my seat across my Caesar, who frantically, is creeping me out.

"Your District Ten's wild girl, correct?" Caesar asks.

"That's me alright."

"So why exactly did you volunteer?"

"To save my foster sister and best friend, Glade."

Then a clip of my reaping is played. The conversation between Maria and I is also played, along with me standing on stage.

"Do you plan on fighting in the arena?"

"Any existence deprived of freedom is a kind of death. I'm here to fight for my life and my right to be free."

The audience goes crazy at this. I'm rather shocked and smile at them. I blow a kiss and the buzzer goes off.

**Aden Starr POV (District Ten)  
**

The audience is going crazy of Skye. I will never be able to live up to her interview. Great. She's got all the sponsors and I'm going to die. What am I supposed to tell her, _"Hey, since you're going to live, mind telling my family I love them since I can never say it to their faces again?"_

I trudge my way onto the stage and take a seat across from Caesar. I put on a smile and decide to do what my mentor told me: be myself.

"Hello Mr. Starr."

"Hey Caesar." I adjust my grass green tie that matches my eyes and is lying gently against my black dress shirt.

"Your fourteen and going into the Hunger Games. How exactly are you feeling?"

"I feel confident that I'm going to do well in there."

"So far the other tributes have proved themselves as strong, confident killing machines ready to go into the arena. Can you say the same for yourself?"

"I'm ready. People may think I'm not, but believe me, you better count your lucky stars with me in the arena, because you'll be sorry if you underestimate me."

The rest of the interview goes smoothly. I act like myself and the audience loves me. I hope.

**Nami Tyson POV (District Eleven)**

The audience has gone crazy over both Skye and Aden. I'm thirteen and have no clue what I'm doing. Perfect, just perfect.

I make my way onto the stage rather quickly. I just want to get this over with. I pat my yellow sundress down and take my seat.

"Ms. Tyson, you volunteered. Care to explain why?"

Ok, Caesar seems to be giving some kind of attitude. Whatever. So I put on a fake smile. "My best friend Hannon was chosen and I couldn't let her go into the games."

"Do you have any sort of strategy for the arena?"

"Survive. Get home to my friends and family." That right there is a lie. I have no family expect for Hannon, who isn't even blood related.

"So you plan on winning?"

I cross my arms. "You think I don't?"

I'm giving Caesar and the Capital a taste of his their medicine. I hate the Capital for making of us do this. I just hate everything about this whole thing.

"Well then."

The buzzer goes off and I hop off my chair, smirk at the camera, and leave Caesar looking very unhappy.

**Erica Carter POV (District Twelve)**

I yawn. I'm the second to last to go and Forrest Jackson from District Eleven is giving quite a boring interview. The buzzer goes off and I snap awake. Leo pats my shoulder and I smile at him. I put on my normal sweet smile and practically skip onto the stage. I need the sponsors to see me as the sweet little girl who needs help in the arena. I have to be like an animal being put up for sale.

Caesar helps me into my seat and I thank him. He smiles at me and sits back down.

"Erica, you must be so scared, being so far away from your family in Twelve."

I nod my head and widen my blue eyes. "At first I was really scared, but everyone else here is so nice and have been helping me through this." I wipe a fake tear away from my eye. The audience coos and I have them where I want them.

Caesar places a hand on my shoulder. "Sweetheart its ok. Do you mind talking a little about your family?"

I nod my head slowly. "I miss them all so much. My father was killed in a mining accident when I was six." I hold up my charm bracelet with the house. "He gave this to me. It's all I have left of him. My mother is the best mother in all of District Twelve. She was so strong for the both of us after my father's death. I miss both of them so much."

My eyes are actually watering. I wipe my real tears and sniffle. This is the first time I have ever talked about my father out in the open. And it's hard.

The buzzer goes off and Caesar helps me off the chair and hugs me. Then the tears start falling down my face. Shiloh Gable from District Nine runs up and picks me up. He carries me off the stage as the audience claps. "Not here you don't." He whispers in my ear. "Don't seem weak. Be strong." He sets me down at my chair and I wipe my tears away, wave to the camera and mouth "I love you." Whether I'm directing it to my mother or father, that I have no clue.

**Leo Burnte POV (District Twelve)**

I give Erica a hug before I go onto the stage. "Kiss the charm." I whisper into her ear before running onto the stage, my black dress shoes lighting up in the dark.

Caesar shakes my hand and I take a seat. I run my hands over my dark blue tuxedo that my stylist instated I wear. Truthfully, I wish I was in a t-shirt and normal pants that didn't make me feel like I was meeting President Snow.

"Well Mr. Burnte, I saw you at the reaping." Caesar begins. "You clean up nice."

"Uh, thanks?" I say. I'm not really sure what to say to that. The audience and Caesar laughs and I guess I said the right thing.

"Leo, you seem to be making some friends here. Anything blossoming?"

I glance over my shoulder at Rose. She looks away and I can see up here that she is blushing. I look back at Caesar, who has an eyebrow raised. "Something like that." I say with a smirk at the camera.

"You're off the market then?" A couple girls in the audience boo and I laugh. "Maybe, I really don't know. I'm just taking this whole situation slowly." I'm unsure whether I'm talking about Rose or just heading into the games in general.

Caesar mostly asks about m life back in District Twelve. It's nothing special.

"Do you plan on winning the games Leo?"

"I'm just taking it day by day."

The buzzer goes off and I leave the stage. I take a seat just as a spotlight shines on each of us. I see Caesar leave his stool and face the audience again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our tributes for the 67th Hunger Games!"

The audience cheers and claps like crazy. And we all just stand there. For me, it has just set in the games are starting.


	25. Day One: Blood Bath

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Day One: Bloodbath**

**Skye Windell POV (District Ten)**

As I go up into the arena, my heart is pounding. I can hear it pounding inside of me. I take deep breathes and try to relax myself.

Finally I come up on my tube. And this arena is defiantly a place for a wild girl.

There's mountains covered in green trees as far as the eye can see. All of us tributes are in a circle around the cornucopia, which sits directly in front of us and a mountain, with supplies scattered around it. I look through the glass to see Juniper Shad on my right and Erica Carter on my left, two people in my alliance. I look down a little more to see Aden a couple tubes down to my right, but I can't find Rose, Charles, Noel, or Leo. I take a look at the arena once more. Lots of trees good for hiding. But are there any streams? I can see bushes filled with flowers. Probably poisonous. I squint closer at the flowers. There's something buzzing around them. Tracker jackers.

All of a sudden, the announcer voice, Claudius Templesmith's, is booming above me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Sixty Seventh Hunger Games begin!"

**Juniper Shad POV (District Six)**

As soon as the gong rings out, I'm off. I jump onto a rock below and race forward. I pick up a backpack as does Erica. I point in the direction of the mountains and she runs off. Erica is too young to die in the bloodbath. I turn my head and see a knife swinging at me. I duck as Vigilante Huntst swings again, missing me. I trip him and he falls forward. I grab his knife and shove it in my backpack.

"Leo!" I shout. He runs towards me. "Find Rose and go in that direction." I point where Erica ran off to. Noel, Charles, Skye and I will meet you there." I'm ducking and grabbing things as I speak. "Go!"

Rose is a couple feet away battling off Eleanor Gubb from District Five. Leo grabs her and they run off. Eleanor throws a knife at the two and they dodge it just in time. Then Vigilante comes up from behind her and kills her.

"Juniper!" I hear Noel shout.

I turn just in time to see Julian Devereux stab him in the back, and watch him drop dead.

**Acacia "Ace" March POV (District Seven)**

Vivie and I are grabbing things and swinging them into our backpacks. I find an axe and swing it just as Forrest Jackson from District Eleven in coming up on my side. It hits him in the chest and he's coughs blood up, then drops dead. I remove my axe and search for Luna. I see her and Shiloh running off into the woods with Gabriel Monet from District Two, who is shooting arrows. Right before he disappears into the woods, Gabriel fires another arrow hitting Robert Price right in the chest. I chase after them, my axe ready to strike.

**Vivienne "Vivie" Cameron POV (District Two)**

Julian runs up next to me, his backpack filled to the top with supplies. He picks me up over his shoulder and carries me off into the woods. I watch the bloodbath become smaller and smaller, until it's nothing but a speck.

After running for a bit, Julian sets me down in a clearing, where we meet up with Beth Bray from District Four.

"Robert's dead." I say. "Where's Ashkia?"

**Ashkia Dayson's POV (District One)**

I see Julian carry Vivie off into the woods. I start to back up slowly, bow and arrow in hand. Charles Hunter comes limping towards me and I fire an arrow right between his eyes. He drops dead and I leave him and the arrow behind.

**Acacia "Ace" March**

I'm still chasing after Luna and her gang. I can hear their footsteps running. I have an axe in one hand and a knife in the other. I look to my left and see Ethan from home running. I cross over and stab the knife into his back. He drops dead. I put my knife out and continue my hunt.

**

* * *

**

**Dead so Far:**

******Eleanor Gubb (District Five)- Killed by ****Vigilante Huntst **

**Noel Krandle (District Six)– Killed by Julian Devereux**

**Forrest Jackson (District Eleven)- Killed by Ace March**

**Robert Price (District Four)- Killed by Gabriel Monet**

**Charles Hunter (District Three)- Killed by Ashkia Dayson**

**Ethan Anthony Draven (District Seven)- Killed by Ace March**


	26. Day One: Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the character in this chapter.**

**Day One: Running**

**Nami Tyson POV (District Eleven)**

I'm running. My feet are pounding against the rocky terrain of the arena. The arena is just mountains with trees to conceal you, but it's hard to climb. I'm out of breath and I haven't even reach the top of the mountain- that is if there is even a top to this endless arena.

I have a bow and arrow in my hand. It's been a while since the bloodbath. Forrest is dead, along with four others. Five died, and then the cannon goes off. I stop and spin around, my black hair flying all over my face. I raise my bow and spin slowly in a circle, rocks crumbling beneath my feet. Then I heard something to my left. Juniper Shad collapses in front of my feet.

I raise my bow and get ready to fire when she raises her face. Her eyes are wet and her face is stained with tears.

"Please, just kill me! Get it over with!" She screams. She lowers her head again and I hear her tears hitting the rocks. I raise my arrow….and drop it to the ground, letting it clatter like Juniper's tears. And I simply walk away.

**Juniper Shad POV (District Six)**

All I see is Noel's body. The blood. His last words were my name. The knife. His body falling.

I'm stumbling through the mountains, no clue where I'm going. Nami wouldn't kill me. I want this over with. I want to be gone. I trip over a rock and curl myself into a ball and cry myself to sleep.

**Aden Starr POV (District Ten)**

The sun is setting as Sammy, Ezra, and I make our way through the mountains. We are looking for a place to set up camp, and so far found nothing.

We are all spread out, about four feet apart from each other. I'm walking with a knife in hand. My ears are picking up any sounds. My allies and I are walking up the mountain, but we are also hunting. Then I see her.

Juniper Shad is curled up in a ball. I approach her to make sure she is not dead. I use my foot to push her and she rolls over and wakes up.

"Please. Kill me." Juniper begs. "End it."

"You found anything Aden?" I hear Ezra's voice call out.

"No!" I shout back. I turn my attention back to Juniper. "Where are the rest of your allies?" I whisper.

"I can't go back there. I would have to walk past the cornucopia. I can't go back there. I can't go back there."

I think back to all the tributes I saw dead before Sammy, Ezra, Ethan and I made our way through the woods. We were running so fast that we lost track of Ethan. We'll find him later. I saw Charles Hunter, Forrest Jackson, Eleanor Gubb, Robert Price, and….Noel Krandle.

"Juniper, you have to get out of here. Noel's gone, but what about Erica, Leo, Rose, and Skye? They need you. Now go!" I pull her off the ground and she stumbles away from me and disappears into the trees.

**Gabriel Monet POV (District Two)**

Shiloh is keeping guard up front and I'm keeping guard in the back by walking backwards with a bow and arrow in hand. Luna is watching the sides. We are making our way slowly up the mountain. The only thing flashing through my mind is my arrow hitting and killing Robert Price. I kill someone to save my own life.

I shake my head and try to stay focus. Then I feel a sharp pain in my chest. I cough and fall to my knees and look down to see a knife in my chest. I look up to see Ace March standing a little bit in the distance with a bloody axe in hand. Then all goes dark.

**Luna Night POV (District Nine)**

I hear Gabriel cough and fall to the ground. I turn around to see him on his knees and fall forward. Blood is dripping down onto the rocks. I look ahead to see Ace March standing there with an axe in hand.

I throw a knife forward and it hits the tree next to Ace's ear right before she jumps to the side for cover. Shiloh grabs my hand and we run.

"What about Gabriel?" I ask as we whiz past trees.

"He's dead Luna! Keep running!"

So I do.

**

* * *

**

**Alive: **

**Ashkia Dayson- District One**

**Julian Devereux- District One**

**Vivienne Cameron- District Two**

**Rose Eversong- District Three**

**Bethany 'Beth' Bray- District Four**

**Vigilante Huntst- District Five**

**Juniper Shad- District Six**

**Acacia "Ace" March- District Seven**

**Samantha "Sammy" Robinson- District Eight**

**Ezra McCully- District Eight**

**Luna Night- District Nine**

**Shiloh Gable- District Nine**

**Skye Windell- District Ten**

**Aden Starr- District Ten**

**Nami Tyson- District Eleven**

**Erica Carter- District Twelve**

**Leo Burnte- District Twelve**

**In Total: 17**


	27. Day One: Air

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**A/N: If anyone wants to sponsor their tribute, the question will be posted after the living tributes at the bottom of the page. Answer the question and tell me what you want to send to your tribute. If it's correct, your tribute will receive it whenever it's their POV. If their not right, then they do not get the gift. I will also be sending the tributes sponsor gifts. PM me the answer, if you can't PM it, leave it in a review. I will not tell you if you are right though if you leave it in a review. There is no point system either. Send whatever you like. But if I think it's too big (example: trident), then I will give you an extra question to answer.**

**Day One: Air**

**Bethany "Beth" Bray POV (District Four)**

Ashkia finally joined the rest of us Careers in the clearing that we found. Vivienne is rationing our food, Julian is searching for water, and Ashkia is helping him. That leaves me to set up camp for us.

I finally finish and lean my head against a tree. My fingers twiddle with the harpoon I got back at the cornucopia. Vivienne and Julian got most of the supplies, while Ashkia and I got more weapons. I shiver. Just thinking about the cornucopia makes me want to hurl. Robert didn't make it out. He said he was I was physically better than him, but not mentally. Did he mean I wasn't smart enough to win the games?

Then I heard the Capital anthem. I open my eyes and walk to the center of the clearing where Vivienne is standing, looking up at the Capital logo in the sky. I look up with her as the smiling faces of the dead begin to fill up the arena. Eleanor Gubb from District Five is first, and then Noel Krandle from District is Six, followed by Forrest Jackson from District Eleven. Robert comes up next. His smiling face is killing me inside. Next is Charles Hunter from District Three. Following Charles is Ethan Anthony Draven from District Seven. Lastly in Gabriel Monet from District Two. That's when Vivienne collapses to the ground.

**Vivienne "Vivie" Cameron POV (District Two)**

I really don't care the others are dead. I'm glad that Robert Price from District Four is dead. Now all I have to do is handle Beth next to me for me to complete my revenge on District Four for killing Bree. A few more follow Robert, then lastly is Gabriel. Gabriel…dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. His smiling face seems to linger in the sky just torture me. The Capital logo flashes in the sky and I fall to the ground.

Gabriel…he was only thirteen. His family wanted him home. They needed him home more than I needed to go home. Now he's dead. I begin to cry. My conversation on the train with him…I yelled at him. I accused him of imagining me a product of Bree.

"_An angel? Or a product of my older sister? I'm different from Bree. I'm a twelve year old girl who is expected to win the games. You're a nobody."_

I told Gabriel he was a nobody. He was so much more. He was a person. I curl up into a ball and I feel Beth shaking me. I feel a tear hit my arm and remember Robert's dead too. Beth must feel how I feel.

No. No one will ever understand how I feel.

**Julian Devereux POV (District One)**

I tell Ashkia we should split up to find water. She agrees and we go our separate ways. But I already found a fresh water stream. I'm going to meet Ace. I walk a little while longer till I find her sitting on a rock.

"Hey District One." Ace greets me.

"Have you found them?" I ask. I'm itching to kill Shiloh. I want my revenge on District Nine for killing Jackie.

"Where's Vive?"

"Back at camp. Both of us couldn't come, would have been obvious."

"Ok. And yes, I did find them. There a little bit up the mountain. I explored a little." Ace jumps off the rock. "If we chased them up the mountain a little more, we would corner them at the edge. Turns out this mountain actually ends. There's a force field at the bottom. I threw a rock and it flew back up at me. When I touched it, it crumbled apart. Looks like anything that goes down there comes back up burned. But if a human went down…"

"It would burn them to death." I finish.

"Pretty gruesome way to die. Just imagine Shiloh or Luna watching the other die that way. Either way, both are tortured and die."

"Let's go then." I say, and start up towards the mountain.

"No." Ace says behind me.

I spin around. "What!"

"Let the love birds enjoy their last night." Ace says, and then a sinister smile works its way onto her face. "They know I'm hunting them. Let them sweat the night out together. When one falls with Shiloh and Luna, so does the other. Let them enjoy their time together. Just think about it. They make memories together tonight. Then tomorrow, that's all they have left when one watching their love fall to their death. Their despair on their face will be better than the actual death itself."

Now I'm smiling. "Same time tomorrow?"

Ace begins to walk off, she disappears into the tears and I hear her voice somewhere to my left. "Sure, if you're still alive by then."

**Rose Eversong POV (District Three)**

The Capital logo appears in the night sky once more before it disappears, leaving a starry night. But how can the night be filled with stars? Charles is dead. I turn back to see Leo standing behind me. He embraces me in a hug. I begin to cry and he strokes my head.

"Shhhh. I got you, Rose. I got you." He whispers into my ear.

We pull apart and he brushes tears away from my face. Even though I only met Leo days, I feel like I have known him for a lifetime. He's perfect in everyway. His dark brown eyes bore into my green ones. The long dark blue long sleeved shirt he is wearing seems to brighten up everything about him.

I pull Leo into me and kiss him.

And not a simple kiss. One where you don't break apart for minutes, even though your lungs may be begging for air. A kiss that may be your last.

That's the thing. This may be our last and first kiss ever.

The Capital must be loving this. Audiences must be cheering us on. The two love-struck kids who will never be able to be together. And that's why the gamemakers will probably have one of us die.

Leo and I pull apart. The lips of our noses are still touching. I can feel his warm breath on lips. "What was that?" He asks breathless. And I answer him by pulling him into another kiss. When we pull apart again, Leo says "I think I get it now."

He grabs my hand and we walk back to the camp Skye and Erica just finished setting up. Juniper is sitting in a tree, starring up at the sky. She joined us only mere hours ago. Each of us were able to grab a backpack which contained a sleeping back and some food. We set up camp about thirty feet away from a stream, just in case needed water at any time. We each grabbed weapons that we know how to handle well. So far, things are looking good.

"How is she?" I whisper into Erica's ear about Juniper.

"Hasn't talked yet. She isn't handling it very well." Erica whispers back.

"Anybody try to talk to her?"

"I did." Skye whispers. "Got nothing out of her."

"She'll come around." Leo whispers. "Let's just get some sleep. You too Juniper!" Leo says. "I'm going to keep the first guard. I will wake all of you if anything happens."

"You're going to stay awake the entire night?" I ask. In this arena, we will need all the sleep we can get. Leo shakes his head. "No, who wants to take the next shift?"

"I will." Skye says. "I can watch from the trees."

"Ok then. Go rest up everybody. We will probably need to move camp tomorrow and may have to go hunting for food."

"Do we plan on killing anybody?" Erica asks, eyes wide.

"Let's just take it day by day."

We all settle into our sleeping bags. Leo helps Juniper out of the trees and tucks her into a sleep bag. She falls asleep fairly quickly, along with Erica and Skye. I however, can not. I crawl over to Leo and rest my head in his lap. His fingers play with my long black hair. Soon enough, sleep takes over and I'm in the world of slumber.

**Shiloh Gable POV (District Nine)**

Luna is sleeping and I'm keeping guard. She cried herself to sleep over Gabriel's death. I'm rather upset he's dead, but I want to keep her safe. I can mourn over Gabriel another time. Right now, I have to protect Luna from Ace.

Ace. Why is she hunting us? There's still seventeen other tributes alive. Why target us? There are plenty of stronger people to kill, and she's bloodthirsty enough to do. And why not just kill off the weaker and young tributes like Vivienne Cameron or Erica Carter? Erica cried at the interviews. She is nothing but a small and defenseless girl who could be dead like that. I'm surprised she even made it past the bloodbath.

I feel Luna curl up into my side. Then I hear crunching to my left. I pick up my bow and arrow and ready it. I gently push Luna away from me and stand up. I'm on full alert now. I hear more rocks grumbling and the sound is coming closer and closer to me.

**Ezra McCully POV (District Eight)**

Aden and Sammy were hunting for tributes someplace else. We had found a cave that is concealed by vines to sleep in. We plan on sleeping during the day and hunting at night when the other tributes are sleeping and defenseless.

I found Shiloh Gable and Luna Night. I can take on Shiloh. I'm bigger than him. If I kill him, then killing Luna will be a snap.

I emerge from hiding to find Shiloh standing up, ready to fight. Luna is still asleep.

"Ready Lover Boy?" I smirk.

Shiloh raises his bow and arrow. "I take that as a yes." I say.

"If you kill me, leave Luna. Ace March is out to kill her. I rather have Ace kill her then you." Shiloh says in a hush tone as he steps away from Luna.

"No promises." I say. Shiloh drops his bow and arrow and charges at me. We roll down the mountain and I hear Luna yelling for Shiloh.

Shiloh and I crash into a rock. We both are stunned for a moment. Shiloh recovers quicker than me and gets on top of me. His hands go around my neck and begin to squeeze. I feel my lungs begin to scream for air. I still have my knife in hand. I raise it and stab Shiloh in the arm. He screams and jumps off me, staggering away. He pulls the knife out his arm and throws it at me. I duck and it hits a tree behind me, becoming lodged in it. I run and grab it out. I turn and throw it at Shiloh. He too ducks and the knife flies away into the trees, gone. I have nothing left as a weapon right now. All the weapons are back at my camp. I can find hand to hand, but I can feel the bruises forming on my neck. If Shiloh gets me like that again, I'm a goner.

"This isn't over Lover Boy." I say before I run off into the night.

**

* * *

**

**Alive: **

**Ashkia Dayson- District One**

**Julian Devereux- District One**

**Vivienne Cameron- District Two**

**Rose Eversong- District Three**

**Bethany 'Beth' Bray- District Four**

**Vigilante Huntst- District Five**

**Juniper Shad- District Six**

**Acacia "Ace" March- District Seven**

**Samantha "Sammy" Robinson- District Eight**

**Ezra McCully- District Eight**

**Luna Night- District Nine**

**Shiloh Gable- District Nine**

**Skye Windell- District Ten**

**Aden Starr- District Ten**

**Nami Tyson- District Eleven**

**Erica Carter- District Twelve**

**Leo Burnte- District Twelve**

**In Total: 17**

**Sponsor Question: Who killed Noel Krandle at the bloodbath?**


	28. Day Two: Gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**A/N: You do not have to send anybody else to review this story to have your tribute last a little longer. But if you want to keep sending people, that's your decision.**

**Day Two: Gifts**

**Samantha "Sammy" Robinson POV (District Eight)**

Aden and I have finally made it back to the cave we set up camp in. He and I collapse on the ground the second were safe inside. Ezra had us hunting all night. I hate him. I want him dead and gone. Never to see him again. Aden and I would be fine on our own.

"Sammy?"

I turn my head to see Aden lying next to me.

"You ok?" He asks, concern written all over his face.

"Sure. I'm exhausted and were in an alliance with a kid who's probably going to kill us any day now."

"Then we kill him first."

"We have no good weapons. And Ezra can overpower us in a minute."

Then a sound was heard outside the cave. Aden gets up and leaves the cave. I sit up, waiting for him to come back.

That's when I'm yanked backwards in the darkness of the cave.

**Aden Starr POV (District Ten)**

I go outside the cave to see a package lying outside. It's a gift from my sponsors. I can tell by the brown parachute. I pick my gift up from the ground and open it. It's a sword. It gives off a glare in the morning sunlight.

Then I hear Sammy scream. I race back into the cave to see three wolves tearing at her. I run up and stab one of the wolves in the side. It yelps and collapses to the ground dead. One wolf tries to attack me while the other continues to tear Sammy to shreds. I stab the one wolf between the eyes and quickly kill the last wolf.

I'm panting. But I turn my attention to Sammy. She is bleeding everywhere. Her breathing is shallow and I know death is slowly creeping up on her. But she can't die. I need her. I pick her head up gently and cradle half her body in my arms. I stroke her blood soaked brown hair. Her chocolate eyes keeping opening and closing.

"Aden." Sammy breathes out.

"What is it Sammy?" I ask gently.

"Kill Ezra…for…me…please."

I glance back at the sword laying a few inches away from me, covered in the wolves' blood, who lay dead around me and Sammy.

"Please…Aden."

"I will do anything you want Sammy."

"Win for…me. And on your…victory tour…tell Walter…I love him."

"Of course Sammy."

Sammy takes a deep breath and her whole body shakes. "I love you Walter." Sammy says before her whole body goes limp. I pull her bloody body closer towards mine and cry for her. The cannon goes off and I officially know she's dead.

"Aden?"

Still holding Sammy's lifeless body, I look over my shoulder to see Ezra standing in the entrance of the cave. His hazel eyes flicker back and forth between me, Sammy, and the dead wolves. "Is Sammy dead?"

I nod my head, unable to speak.

"Put her down and let's get a move on. No need for her anymore." Ezra says as he packs up supplies.

I feel anger welling inside of me. Ezra forced Sammy into an alliance and now he doesn't even care she dead. I place Sammy's body down gently and shut her eyes, which were still open, with my fingers covered in her blood. I pick up my sword and approach Ezra silently. He is just walking out the cave when my sword pierces him through his back. It goes right through his whole body. I pull the sword out and he drops dead. I kick his dead body as his cannon goes off.

I gather up all the supplies and set them outside the cave. I roll Ezra's body off the cliff that cave was lying on. He rolls off and I can hear his body land with a thud. Then I go back inside and carry Sammy out. I place her outside the cave and rip vines off the cave entrance. A hovercraft appears a few feet away and I don't even watch Ezra's body go up into it. I place the vines over Sammy, almost like a blanket. I kiss her forehead and step back into the shadows of cave. The hovercraft appears and Sammy is gently lifted into by the crane.

"Goodbye Sammy." I say the second after she is in the hovercraft.

And I mean it too.

**Erica Carter POV (District Twelve)**

Juniper and I are hunting for any food when the gift lands in front of us. I step back because I know it's for Juniper. She picks up it and opens it. It's a machete.

"Whoa." I say.

"Whoa is right." Juniper says, examining it. She seems to be a little better since Noel's death yesterday. Juniper smiles in my direction.

"What is it? Do you see some food?" I ask turning around.

I don't even feel the machete pierce me through the back. It's painless. I collapse to the ground and my blood pours out of me. Juniper hovers over me.

"Sorry Erica."

"_I'm coming Dad."_ I think before the darkness overcomes me.

**Acacia "Ace" March POV (District Seven)**

I wake up in a tree. Last night, after my meeting with Julian, I found a tree and strapped myself into it. I fell asleep rather quickly.

I unhook myself and pull myself out of the sleeping bag. I swing out of the tree and land gently onto the ground. Today, I'm setting up traps for the other tributes. Mostly snares, but whatever catches them, well, it will do. A parachute lands in front of me and I receive another axe. I put it in my rather large backpack along with the rest of my supplies.

I walk ahead a little bit and set up snare after snare. I hear a cannon go off, followed by another cannon a few seconds later. About ten minutes later, a third cannon goes off. I jerk my head up and look around. Three deaths in less than fifteen minutes? Someone other than me must be one a killing spree.

That just makes my job easier.

**Vigilante Huntst POV (District Five)**

Three cannons go off in less than fifteen minutes. But I really don't care.

With a whip in hand, I make my way through the woods and towards the career's camp again. I watched them last night to find out Julian is in a secret alliance with Ace. Beth Bray is upset over the loss of Robert Price, but not as much as Vivienne Cameron is over Gabriel Monet. Just more things I can use against them later. Up ahead, I see Ashkia Dayson, killing a rabbit.

"Ashkia!" I call out. She turns around and smiles at me. I give her my famous smile back as I jog towards her.

"Do you need a little help?" I ask.

Ashkia's fingers lace themselves in mine. She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Always." She whispers.

Ashkia bends down to the pick the rabbit up. I quickly pull a rope out of my back pocket and wrap it around her neck. I pull her body back towards mine and squeeze the rope around her neck. I pull it tighter and tighter and hear her gasping for air. Then her body droops forward, dead. I drop her and get my rope. I lean down by her blue body and whisper into Ashkia's ear, "Sorry babe."

Then I walk away, still not caring.

**

* * *

**

**Dead:**

**Samantha "Sammy" Robinson (District Eight)- Killed by wolves**

**Ezra McCully (District Eight)- Killed by Aden Starr**

**Erica Carter (District Twelve)- Killed by Juniper Shad**

**Ashkia Dayson (District One)- Killed by Vigilante Huntst **

**Alive: 13 **

**Sponsoring:**

"**Who killed Noel Krandle during the bloodbath?" **

**Answer: ****Julian Devereux**

**A/N: I realize I made a mistake at the bottom of Bloodbath. I listed Vigilante as killing Noel, when it was actually Julian. I have corrected that and whoever said Vigilante or Julian killed Noel both got points for it.**

**Question: ****What did Vivienne Cameron call Gabriel Monet on the train?**


	29. Day Two: Freezing

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**A/N: If you answer the sponsor question, please tell me who you want send supplies or weapons too and what you want to send. If you're just answering the question for fun, please say that.**

**Day Two: Freezing**

**Bethany "Beth" Bray POV (District Four)**

Night has fallen and my nose is red. The temperature has fallen, and with long sleeved green shirt and brown pants my stylist put me in, I feel my body heat staying inside only the parts of my body covered by clothing. Vivie and I are curled up in our sleeping bags, huddling next to each other in an attempt to gain more warmth. I pull Vivie closer to me, because I can hear her teeth have begun to chatter.

"Th-h-h-hank you." Vivie chatters.

I know Vivie is after me. I know she wants to kill me. I remember watching her sister get killed in last year's games by the District Four tributes. She wants revenge and will get it by killing me. I can't let that happen. I'm wish I could kill her kindness, but the Hunger Games don't work that way. You win by being a ruthless killer.

A little bit in front of us, a silver parachute falls. I quickly scramble over to it, my frozen fingers barely able to open the package. It's wood. Firewood. I pick up the wood and wrap Vivie in my sleeping bag. I feel the cold creeping up the back of my neck, but I'm too busy assembling the firewood in a pile. I run out of the clearing and kick the terrain until rocks break away. I pick up two and run back to the wood. I use the rocks as a flint till they spark and fire catches.

I pick up Vivie and set her down by the blazing fire. She puts her hands out and I see her sigh in relief. She still has my sleeping bag, but I let her keep it for now. I sit down on the opposite side of the fire.

"Feeling better?" I ask through the flames.

"Why are you helping me?" Vive asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm twelve years old. If you wanted to, you could throw me into this fire and leave me to die. Why help me get further in the games?"

I bit my lip. I can't let Vivie know I'm on to her. So I say something else that has been bothering me about her.

"You remind me of my little brother Zack." I say. The fire crackles and for a split second, I see Zack's smiling face instead of Vivie's frowning one. "You both are so full of life and happy. I feel if I save you, then somehow I save Zack. The only problem is, you may not live and I may not live either. I'm only doing what I'm doing for Zack. He's the only person in this whole world I love."

I close my eyes in an attempt to stop tears from flowing. I let my guard down in front of Vivie. I hear Vivie get out of her sleeping back and come around the fire. She drapes my sleeping bag around my shoulders and sits next to me. She rests her small head on my shoulder and her golden curls tickle my neck. Before I know it, she's asleep.

**Skye Windell POV (District Ten)**

It's freezing in the arena. Rose, Leo and I are waiting for Erica and Juniper to come back from their hunting trip. We each had split up into teams to hunt. Juniper and Erica went together, and I tagged along with Leo and Rose.

The Capital anthem plays and Leo, Rose, and I look up into the night sky, ready to see who died today. First is Sammy Robinson from District Eight, followed by Ezra McCully also from District Eight. Then Erica's smiling face comes up. I scream as does Rose. Rose buries her head in Leo's shoulder and I collapse to my knees. Leo is the only one who continues to stare at the sky. I look up at the sky to see Erica's face disappear and become replace by Ashkia Dayson's from District One. That leaves thirteen of us alive, and Erica dead.

Juniper comes into the clearing and strolls over to us.

"Erica's dead, Juniper!" I cry.

"I know." Juniper says coldly. She must be upset like us.

"Where were you?" Leo asks.

"Hunting with Erica, like you, Rose, and Skye were."

"You were with Erica the entire time. Who killed her? Four cannons went off this morning. Why didn't you come tell us?" Leo screams.

"I killed Erica!" Juniper screams. Rose pulls away from Leo's shoulder and I stand up, anger flaring in my golden brown eyes.

"You. Killed. Erica?" I say between deep breathes.

A parachute with a package lands a few feet away from us, but nobody moves towards it. Leo, Rose, and I are too busy glaring at Juniper. Snow has begun to fall, but I don't even notice it.

"Yeah I killed Erica. She had to go sometime, so I did it quick for her." Juniper replies. I shiver not from the temperature, but from Juniper's tone.

That's when I see the danger approaching.

**Leo Burnte POV (District Twelve)**

Juniper killed Erica. She killed an innocent twelve year old and doesn't even care. I quickly look at Rose and Skye, who are both as anger as me. That's when I see it.

A massive sheet of mist is slowly moving into our camp. It's creeping up slowly. I grip Rose's hand and she squeezes back. I know she has seen the danger. Rose slowly circles her way around Juniper and begins to pack up our camp. The mist is coming and closer. Rose bolts off in the direction of the stream. I grab Skye's hand and we take off in Rose's direction.

I can hear Juniper begin to chase after us. "I will kill you just like I killed Erica!" Juniper yells. Then she lets out a blood curdling scream. I don't even look back.

Rose is on the other side of the river. "Jump across the rocks!" She yells. I go first and jump across the three large rocks in the rushing river with no problem. Skye goes next. She is about to jump onto the second cross when she is hit in the leg by a knife. She screams and falls into the river. I look across the river and down a little to see Nami Tyson holding several knives. I rip open a backpack as Rose runs into the river to save Skye. I pull out several daggers as Nami throws another one at me. The knife grazes my arm and cuts the sleeve of my shirt. I throw a dagger at her. It hits her in the arm and she falls. But she quickly recovers and throws another knife at me. As I'm ducking, I throw another dagger at her. It hits her in the leg. Now Nami losing a lot of blood. She stumbles back into the woods a little, but not before throwing another knife. I can hear it slicing through the air as it passes by my ear. Then she's gone.

I turn my attention back to Skye and Rose. Rose has managed to pull Skye out of the river. There both soaked from head to toe and shivering like crazy. I look up towards the cloud covered sky. "Now would be a good time for a sponsor gift!" I scream. That's when two parachutes fall in front of me. One from District Three and the other from District Ten. I rip open the packages and find a fresh new pair of clothes. Rose received a pair of black pants with a purple long sleeved shirt. Skye received a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of black pants. Both also received white sneakers. I quickly grab the clothes and drop them in front of the girls.

"Get changed quickly." I say. The girls obey and race off towards the trees with the dry clothes. While there getting changed, I jump back over the rocks and walk over to the blood stained snow where Nami had been. I hear a cannon go of and I wonder if it Nami's or Juniper's. No matter pondering on it, because I hear the Capital anthem go off and see Juniper's face appear in the sky. Nami is alive, but whether she is holding on I don't know.

I pick up all my daggers and cross the river again. Skye and Rose emerge from the trees. I guide them a little deeper into the woods. I stop when I feel were safe. I cover put them in their sleeping bags and then put another sleeping bag over them. One of them is, was, Erica's and one was Juniper's. Finally, they stop chattering. Rose cuddles into my side again and we fall asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Alive: **

**Julian Devereux- District One**

**Vivienne Cameron- District Two**

**Rose Eversong- District Three**

**Bethany 'Beth' Bray- District Four**

**Vigilante Huntst- District Five**

**Acacia "Ace" March- District Seven**

**Luna Night- District Nine**

**Shiloh Gable- District Nine**

**Skye Windell- District Ten**

**Aden Starr- District Ten**

**Nami Tyson- District Eleven**

**Leo Burnte- District Twelve**

**In Total: 12**

**Sponsoring:**

"**What did Vivienne Cameron call Gabriel Monet on the train?"**

**Answer: A nobody**

**Question: What is the name of Charles Hunter's friend back in District Three who went to the Games?**


	30. Capital Recap Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Capital Recap Part One**

**Capital Child POV**

"Spencer, hurry up! The recap of the Games is coming on!" I call out to my older brother. I settle in front of the TV as the reporter comes on. Even though we watch the Games every night, because it's mandatory, on Sunday's the Capital recaps the Games. The 67th Hunger Games started on Saturday, and today was Sunday. We know who has died and who is living, but the reporter tells us the statics of who will win, who is getting a lot of sponsors, who is a fan favorite, things like that.

"Good Evening Citizens of Panem. It is the second day of the 67th Hunger Games. So far twelve tributes are dead." The reporter then names off the dead tributes as their picture appears on the screen. And twelve in two days? That's a lot, even for the Hunger Games.

"The only four tributes on their own are Nami Tyson, Vigilante Huntst, Aden Starr and Ace March. Rose Eversong, Leo Burnte, and Skye Windell are in an alliance, as are the two lovebirds from District Nine, Luna Night and Shiloh Gable. But Shiloh and Luna are in trouble. Ace March, who so far has killed three people, is after them along with Julian Devereux. Julian and Ace are also in a secret alliance with Vivienne Cameron. What a twist there because Julian and Vivienne are also in an alliance with Beth Bray!"

"She's way too perky." Spencer grumbles form the side of me. I hit him in the arm and turn my attention back to the television.

"Fan favorites so far are Ace March, Luna Night, and Shiloh Gable. Ace, who as I said before, has killed three people. Luna Night and Shiloh Gable, the star cross lovers from District Nine are being supported by fans because their love is just so heartbreaking." The reporter wipes a tear away from her eye. "But will Luna and Shiloh die together, or will one sacrifice their life for the other?"

"As for sponsoring, Aden Starr and Ace are racking up gifts. Juniper Shad was also receiving many, but she was killed tonight in a poisonous mist when being confronted by Leo Burnte, Rose Eversong, and Skye Windell for killing twelve year old Erica Carter."

"And in romance news, Leo Burnte and Rose Eversong made it official yesterday night when Rose pulled Leo into a kiss. Leo also risked his life for Rose when he got into a throwing match consisting of daggers and knives against Nami Tyson. Luna Night and Shiloh Gable are still going strong, but something everybody is wondering is when will the end come for these two lovers?"

"That's it for this the recap so far on the 67th Hunger Games. I'm Harper Devlin, good night and Happy Hunger Games!"

The TV flashes the Capital logo and goes dark.


	31. Day Three: Survival

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.

**Day Three: Survival**

**Aden Starr POV (District Ten)**

I wake up in-between two rocks. I sit up and snow falls out of my blonde hair. I shake my head and snow flies all over the rocks. I'm covered from head to toe in snow. I stand up and wipe the snow off my sleeping bag and off of me. I pack up my backpack and pull out some bread to nibble on. My mouth is running dry. I need to find water. I pull my backpack over my shoulder and set off in search of water.

I walk for hours up the mountain and find no water. Now I'm dying of thirst. I trip over a rock and fall face first into the snow. I feel a twinge of pain on my cheek. I push myself up from the ground and bring my hand up to my face. When I pull my fingers away, there's a little blood on it. I open my backpack and pull out a bandage. I cover the cut when a parachute with a package of water lands in front of me. I open the canteen and drink some water down till I'm quenched. I still have a decent amount of water.

I sit on a rock and begin to plan what I'm going to do next. So far, I have only killed Ezra with my sword. But that's my only weapon. If it came to a throwing match, I would be lucky if I made it out alive.

As if my prayers have been answered, a parachute lands in front of me. I open it to find a set of throwing knives. I put them in my backpack.

I'm receiving way too many gifts. Am I a favorite of sponsors? Or am I receiving someone else's gifts? No, the gamemakers don't make mistakes like that.

Maybe I have a chance of getting home.

**Bethany "Beth" Bray POV (District Four)**

It took me a while to get to sleep last night, just thinking about it. When I finally did fall asleep, it was in my dreams. So when I wake, I decide to go throw with it. I'm going to leave Vivienne and Julian.

Luckily for me, Julian and Vivienne are both asleep. I quietly take my backpack and roll up my sleeping bag. I shove it in there and take as much food as I can. I grab Julian's canteen of water and put that in there too. I am able to fit a few knives in there, but I have to carry my harpoon. I slip away quickly into the woods, not to be seen from again.

**Julian ****Devereux POV (District One)**

I wake to Vivie shaking me. I open my hazel eyes and brush my shaggy blonde hair away from my face. "What do you want?" I snap.

I barely had any sleep last night. I was out all night looking for Ace, but she had magically disappeared. We were supposed to get our revenge last night on District Nine.

"Beth's gone with most of our supplies!" Vivie says.

This gets me up. I jolt straight up in my sleeping bag and look around. As Vivie said, Beth is gone. As is most of our food, water, and weapons. "But…how!" I say. I'm at a loss of words here.

"She must have left in the middle of the night." Vivie says. I pull myself out of my sleeping bag and stand up. I rub the back of my head. "What do we have left at least?" There was no way Beth could have taken everything.

"We have a few pieces of bread and one canteen of water. As for weapons, we have one knife."

I look up towards the cloudy sky. "We need help you idiots!" I scream at our sponsors.

That's when they fall out of the sky. I catch one and Vivie catches the other. I receive a basket of food, filled with bread and cheeses, while Vivie receives a set of throwing knives.

"If we ration our food enough, we can survive for a few days." I say. "But we need to search for water and are going to have to start hunting for some other food."

"I can help."

**Vigilante Huntst POV (District Five)**

The Careers are losing it. They lost Ashkia and Robert, and now Beth has betrayed them. They need my help.

"If we ration our food enough, we can survive for a few days." I hear Julian say. "But we need to search for water and are going to have to start hunting for some other food."

I step out of hiding place and into the clearing. "I can help." I say.

Julian spins around as does Vivie. Vivie pulls out a knife and throws it at me. I duck and the knife hits a tree behind me.

I put my hands up. "I'm here to help you. No need for violence." I say with a smirk.

"We don't need your help. We can survive on our own." Julian growls.

I slowly back away from the two. "Fine, fine. But are you sure you don't want this?" I reach behind a bush and gently toss a dead rabbit near Julian's feet. He picks it up and examines it.

"What did you do to it?" Vivie asks harshly.

"Nothing at all. Like I said, I'm here to help. I have studied other tributes over the past couple days. I know all their secrets."

"Name some." Julian says.

"I know where Shiloh Gable and Luna Night are, I know Aden Starr is now on his own, Leo Burnte, Rose Eversong, and Skye Windell are the only ones left of their alliance, and speaking of alliances, I know about the little secret one you two got going on with Ace March."

Julian freezes. Vivie lowers her knife. "What weapons do you have?" Vivie asks.

I walk back to behind the bush and pull out everything I have. I have lots of rabbits, even though I don't know how to hunt, and my whip. I have lots of water too.

"Fine." Julian says. "You stay. But the second we want you gone, you're gone. And you stay out of our alliance with Ace. Got it?"

"Got it." I say with a smirk. Everything I need to do to win the games has just fallen into place.

**Luna Night POV (District Nine)**

Shiloh's arm is still bleeding after his fight with Ezra McCully. The pieces of moss I'm ripping off trees isn't helping. He's losing a lot of blood fast.

That's when the bandages land in front of us. I scramble forward and rip open the package. Shiloh is laying on the ground, biting his lip to ignore the pain. I run over and wrap his arm up tightly in the bandages. He seems to relax a bit at this.

"Thank you Luna." He whispers. I bring some water to his lips and he drinks.

"Have you seen any sign of Ace?" He asks as he wipes his mouth and sits up.

"No. Not since the first day when she killed…Gabriel." I say, shutting my eyes on the last word. Gabriel's smiling face comes flashing behind my lids. I miss the little kid so much.

Shiloh grabs my hand and I open my purple eyes and gaze into his blue ones. It's hard to think at the reaping I hate him, and now I never want him to leave my sight.

"Gabriel's in a better place. Don't worry about him."

I nod my head. "Have you seen any sign of Ezra?" He asks.

"Ezra's dead. He died yesterday."

Relief fills Shiloh's face. I'm glad to see he's not in pain anymore. I feel like some kind of peace has finally come. But of course it has to be shattered by the crumbling of rocks to my right.

**

* * *

**

**Alive: **

**Julian Devereux- District One**

**Vivienne Cameron- District Two**

**Rose Eversong- District Three**

**Bethany 'Beth' Bray- District Four**

**Vigilante Huntst- District Five**

**Acacia "Ace" March- District Seven**

**Luna Night- District Nine**

**Shiloh Gable- District Nine**

**Skye Windell- District Ten**

**Aden Starr- District Ten**

**Nami Tyson- District Eleven**

**Leo Burnte- District Twelve**

**In Total: 12**

**Sponsoring:**

**"What was the name of Charles Hunter's friend back in District Three who went into the games?"**

**Answer: John Seda**

**Question: What was Ashkia Dayson's angle for the interviews?**


	32. Day Three: Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Day Three: Attack**

**Skye Windell POV (District Ten)**

It's night again and lay on the ground, my blood slowly soaking the snow. I didn't even know what had hit me until Leo told me what happened. The knife fight he and Nami got in. How Rose saved me from the river. I slept through a whole day. Nobody has died since then and the Capital must be thirsty for blood.

I sense someone is at my side. I open my eyes to see Leo holding a first aid kit attached to a parachute from District Ten. Leo moves to my side and disinfects my leg. I wince in pain and he doesn't hesitate to continue. He slowly wraps my leg in bandages. But I can still feel the blood flowing, but slower. I see fresh blood trickling from where Nami cut Leo with a knife. I sit up and fix his wound. We don't speak words. There's no need for them.

Leo and I make eye contact. I lay back down and he walks off. "Thank you." I mutter as I feel sleep coming on.

Then the cannon goes off.

**Nami Tyson POV (District Eleven)**

I found Shiloh Gable and Luna Night from District Nine. Shiloh is injured and Luna is caring for him. I just received a bow and arrow from a sponsor. I'm approaching a bush by their small clearing. The bush has a hole just big enough to fire an arrow through. I take a small step forward and rocks crumble. I slowly move towards the ground. I hear Luna head turn. I can hear a knife being lifted off the ground. I need to stay hidden. I receive a leg wound that slows me down a bit and an arm wound that hurts every time I move it. I position myself behind the bush and I see Luna has put down the knife and is caring for Shiloh again. I put my bow and arrow through the small hole and fire.

**Luna Night POV (District Nine)**

I heard rocks crumbling. I pick up my knife, ready to fight if necessary. When everything falls silent, I assume the danger is gone.

That's when the arrow hits Shiloh in the gut.

I'm on my feet and running in the direction of the arrow. I can hear footsteps clambering down the mountain. Tears blur my vision and I'm running. I see Nami Tyson with a bow in hand. She did it. She killed Shiloh.

I leap forward and land on top of her. I flip her over. She is bleeding from the leg and arm. I throw punch after punch at her face. She begs for mercy. So I raise my knife and stab her right in her cold heart.

Her cannon goes off. I remove my knife and race back up the mountain to Shiloh's side. He's barely breathing. I lift his head and cradle it in my arms. He opens his beautiful blue ones. His life is flickering out behind them.

"I…love…you." Shiloh gasps out.

My tears are hitting his face. "I love you too Shiloh." I whisper. I kiss him on the lips and I can feel him using all his energy to kiss back. Shiloh and I pull apart. He closes his eyes and the cannon goes off. I pull him into my body and cry.

**Vivienne "Vivie" Cameron POV (District Two)**

Julian and I are sitting on a rock when Ace shows up. She has a backpack filled to the top with supplies.

"Took you long enough." I say.

"Nice to see you too." Ace sneers.

"I want my revenge Ace and I expect to get it tonight." Julian says.

Ace opens her mouth to speak when the Capital anthem goes off. We all look up towards the sky. Nami Tyson's face from District Eleven appears, followed by Shiloh Gable from District Nine. Shiloh, who Julian wanted to kill for revenge. Shiloh, who was the only reason Julian made the alliance with Ace. Julian's face is beat red with anger. He throws a punch into a tree and flakes of bark fall off.

"So I guess that settles that." Ace says. She walks off into the woods, leaving us behind. Julian reaches into my backpack and pulls out a knife. He throws it as Ace throws one of her own. Julian's strikes Ace in the shoulder while Ace's knife strikes Julian straight in the heart. Julian gasps for breath, looks at me, and then falls off the rock, dead. His eyes are still open and staring at me. I grab a knife as Ace throws another at me. I jump to the ground for cover and the knife hits the tree behind me. I throw my knife and it hits Ace in the leg. She screams and falls to the ground. She pulls the knife out of her leg and the one out of her shoulder. "I'm going to get you kid." She says before running off into the mountain. I crawl over to Julian and close his hazel eyes. I kiss him on the cheek and walk into the shadows of the trees. The hovercraft appears and his lifeless body is lifted into it.

I have to kill Vigilante Huntst on my own now.

**Dead:**

**Nami Tyson (District Eleven)- Killed by Luna Night**

**Shiloh Gable (District Nine)- Killed by Nami Tyson**

**Julian Devereux (District One)- Killed by Ace March**

**Alive: 9**

**Sponsoring:**

"**What was Ashkia Dayson's angle for the interviews?"**

**Answer: A sexy killing machine**

**Question: ****On the train, what did Aden Starr say on why he came to talk to Skye Windell?**


	33. Day Four: Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the character in this chapter.**

**Day Four: Rain**

**Luna Night POV (District Nine)**

I'm still holding onto Shiloh's body. I can't let go. They will take him away. I can't lose him, I can't lose him, I can't lose him.

Rain is falling, washing away the bloody snow. I'm soaked to the core and I don't care. Shiloh is gone. What do I have worth living for anymore? Shiloh was my life.

I can the hovercraft approaching. The Capital has enough of my mourning. They want to see my revenge. But I have nobody to take it out on. I killed Nami for killing Shiloh. If I win, I wish I was dead. But Shiloh, he would want me to win. He wants me to win, for him. Even though he didn't say it, I knew by the look in his eyes. It's his dying wish for me to win for the both of us.

I place Shiloh down on the ground. "I love you Shiloh." I whisper as I lean down and kiss his cold lips. His hair is wet and his eyes are closed. I stand up and step away. "I love you so much."

The hovercraft appears and his body is lifted into the air by a crane. I'm sobbing uncontrollably. My falling tears mix in with the rain.

And like that, Shiloh's gone.

I walk back into the clearing and grab my backpack. I pull out a knife and set out on the hunt to victory.

**Vigilante Hunstst POV (District Five)**

I've been waiting for hours for Vivie and Julian to come back. It's the middle of the night and it's raining. The snow has melted away, leaving it ready for fresh blood.

When Vivie and Julian come back, I will kill them. I will wait till they fall asleep, tired from their meeting with Ace. That's when I strike.

Lightening flashes in the sky and I hear someone come into the clearing. I turn as another bolt of lightening goes off and Vivie comes sliding into the clearing.

"Vivie, we need to find somewhere dry. Come on!" I say impatiently. Why I ever teamed up with a twelve year old is beyond my imagination.

That's when the knife pierces my heart and all goes dark.

**Leo Burnte POV (District Twelve)**

I fall to the ground. Rocks scrape my hands. Rose helps me up and Skye, Rose, and I continue our hike up the mountain in the pouring rain.

We are trying to find cover from this storm. No telling how long it will last, so we need shelter and we need it fast. I grab Rose's hand and pull her up onto a rock with me and Skye. We trudge forward, being careful not the slip and fall on the wet rocks of the arena. Skye falls and I help her up. Lightening fills up the nighttime. I can feel my dark brown hair matted down on my forehead. Rose slips and falls again behind me and just lays there.

"Rose!" I scream through the downpour. "We have to keep moving!"

"Just leave me!" She screams. "I don't want to carry on! Just let me end it!"

"Were a team Rose. We stick together." Skye yells.

"Don't you get it? Only one of us win! Let's just end this team and kill each other. I'm tired of playing this game!"

I'm broken inside. Rose…she wants to end our alliance. She wants to end us.

"Rose…" Skye says.

Rose pulls a knife out her backpack and positions it to throw it. "I swear I will do it!" She screams.

I jump off the rock and approach her. I kiss her on the cheek and run off into the darkness of the night.

**Bethany "Beth" Bray POV (District Four)**

I have found a small cave to spend the night in. I already searched the cave to make sure nothing was in it. Lightening would light up the sky. There was no way I was sleeping tonight. I have weapons postioned to kill anybody who takes one step into the cave. So far, no one has come. I only have silence.

How I hate that silence.

**Aden Starr POV (District Ten)**

I'm looking for some kind of shelter. I'm soaked from head to toe and it's getting harder to run. That's when I see them.

Rose Eversong is running from wolves. She is bloody and the wolves look vicious. I pull my bow and arrow out of my backpack and wait till she gets a little closer. As I'm about to fire, I see these aren't regular wolves. There mutts. They have the body of a wolf and claws like a bear. One opens it mouth and I can see fangs like a snake. I fire the arrow and it hits Rose right in the head. She drops dead and the wolves begin to pull at her. They don't notice me as I run off down the mountain.

I have killed two people so far in these games. I have become a monster.

**Acacia "Ace" March POV (District Seven)**

I'm in a small cave patching up the wounds to my shoulder and leg. Julian got me good, as did Vivie. I received a first aid kit right before this storm started, and I'm grateful I did. I was losing a lot of blood.

I rest my head against the cool wall of the cave. That's when Claduis Templesmith's voice begins to boom above me.

"Remaining tributes, tomorrow night will be the Feast. Come to the conricupa and you will receive what you need to the most to survive here. Hope you come!"

He makes it sound like it's some kind of party. It will be a party though. A party of death nobody wants to attend. I pick up a rock and begin to sharpen my knives.

Tomorrow night will be my victory night.

**

* * *

**

**Alive:**

**Vivienne Cameron- District Two**

**Bethany 'Beth' Bray- District Four**

**Acacia "Ace" March- District Seven**

**Luna Night- District Nine**

**Skye Windell- District Ten**

**Aden Starr- District Ten**

**Leo Burnte- District Twelve**

**Alive: 7**

**Sponsoring:**

"**On the train, what did Aden Starr say on why he came to talk to Skye Windell?"**

**Answer: That it may be his last normal conversation before the games start.**

**Question: Why did Erica Carter always kiss the house on her charm bracelet?**


	34. Day Five: Feast

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Day Five: Feast**

**Bethany "Beth" Bray POV (District Four)**

It's the night of the feast and it's still pouring rain out. I'm in my cave getting my weapons for the feast ready when the parachute lands outside the cave. I quickly grab it and pull it in. Attached to it is a little glass bottle. Inside the bottle is a note. I throw the bottle at the wall, shattering it. I remove the note from shattered glass.

_**Don't go to the feast. –District Four**_

Don't go? Caesar said what I need to survive most is at that feast. Don't they want me to survive and come home?

But what do I really need anyways?

I have plenty of food and weapons. I have my sleeping bag and a backpack. I have a first aid kit with plenty of bandages and medicine.

Caesar made me think I need to go to that feast. The truth is, when I get there, there will be no supplies for me. The only thing that would be there would be my death.

I sit down, open a pack of bread, and await to hear the screams of death.

**Leo Burnte POV (District Twelve)**

I'm hiding behind some giant rocks, waiting for the feast to start. The Capital anthem goes off and I look up towards the sky, waiting to see who died the night before because two cannons had gone off then. No cannons sounded off today.

Vigilante Hunstst from District Five appears first. Then Rose appears, her smiling face and all haunting me in the night sky.

Rose….no. She can't be dead. I just saw her last night after she broke off our alliance. She was screaming at me. I had kissed her on the cheek for the last time ever.

I'm crying now. The Capital logo appears in the sky then it disappears. Now it's time for the Feast. I need medicine and I know it's there.

I take a deep breath and step out from behind my rock. I'm the first one there. I look all around, weapon raised, and run towards the conricupa. I see the table filled with supplies and our District Numbers marked on them. I run towards the brown backpack labeled with the number 12 on it. I'm just in reach of it when a knife pierces me in the back. I fall onto the ground. Ace March walks up and pulls the knife out of my back. She flips me over. I turn my head to the side and see the other tributes coming in.

Before the darkness overcomes me, I see Rose's smiling figure walking towards me, ready to take me to Heaven with her. I reach for her hand and I leave this world forever.

**Vivienne "Vivie" Cameron POV (District Two)**

I'm one of the last ones to make it to the conricupa. I see Leo Burnte has been killed by Ace March. Skye Windell is battling Luna Night in a knife fight. Aden Starr had slipped quietly into the scene and is leaving unnoticed. Beth Bray is no where to be found and Ace has just set her sights on me.

I pull out several knives. I throw one at Ace, who is charging at me with her axe. I throw another knife, missing her as she swings the axe at my head. I duck and stab her in the leg with a knife. She stumbles back at pick but pulls the knife out of her leg and throws it at me. It cuts my arm. Ace takes another swing at me, revenge clear in her eyes. I take a stab at her with my knife but slice the air. She trips me to the ground and I fall on it hard, my golden curls flying all around my face. I crawl backwards to no use.

"I'm coming Gabriel." I whisper right before the axe pierces me in the chest and everything goes dark.

**Acacia "Ace" March (District Seven)**

Leo and Vivie are dead. Luna is still battling Skye Windell in a knife fight. I need to break up that fight. Tonight is the night I will get my revenge for Laurel's death. I run over to their fight and shove Skye to the ground.

"Run!" I scream at her as Luna swings her knife at me. Skye nods, grabs her supply bag, and runs off into the woods. Luna swings again at me and slashes me in the arm. I swing my axe at her and she ducks.

"Missing your little Lover Boy?" I taunt as she swings and misses again.

"Shut up!" Luna roars, her purple eyes burning with rage.

I knock Luna to the ground. "I'm going to kill you like the District Nine girl killed my older sister Laurel. Goodnight Luna." I say as I raise my axe over my head. I bring it swinging down and Luna rolls out of the way in time.

"No!" I scream. She has to die.

Luna runs off in the direction of the trees. My axe is stuck in the ground. I leave it and take off with a knife instead. We run through trees and up the mountain. Then I corner Luna at the edge of the mountain. Rain is pouring down on us.

"Do you not get it Luna?" I scream. "I always win."

"Kill me then." She drops her knife. "If I die, then I'm with Shiloh again! I will be happy! So get your revenge Ace. Come and get me!"

I raise the knife and throw it. It hits Luna right in the heart. She falls backwards over the edge of the cliff. She's gone.

I hear her cannon go off. I look ever the edge of the cliff. Her body isn't there. Her body must have been taken before it hit the force field. I'm smiling from ear to ear. I got my revenge on District Nine.

But what do I do now?

* * *

**Alive:**

**Bethany 'Beth' Bray- District Four**

**Acacia "Ace" March- District Seven**

**Skye Windell- District Ten**

**Aden Starr- District Ten**

**Alive: 4**

**Sponsoring:**

"**Why did Erica Carter always kiss the house on her charm bracelet?"**

**Answer: Her father always said if she wanted to go, all she had to do was kiss it. So she did it hoping she would be able to go home.**

**Question: Who was in the secret alliance?**

**A/N: We are down to the final four people! Even if your tribute is dead, sponsor your favorite who is alive. They may win that way! Also, take the poll on my profile on who you want to see win!**


	35. Day Six: Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Day Six: Sorrow**

**Skye Windell (District Ten)**

I wake up to still feel the rain pounding on me. I fell asleep between two rocks. The memories of the night before come rushing back to me. Ace…she had saved me. For revenge on Luna? Whatever it is, I'm alive because of her.

She still has to die.

I sit up and begin a trek through the rain. I know Leo and Vivie died last night at the bloodbath, but did Ace or Luan win? When I ran off, Luna and Ace had encaged in a knife versus axe battle. I won't know who won till tonight, unless I run into either one.

So only five or four of us are left. Aden is alive somewhere, along with Beth Bray, who didn't show up the feast last night. If Ace is alive, she will probably kill Beth and Aden off, leaving me to battle her alone. I would never win a battle against Ace and her axe.

I see a cave up ahead on a cliff. My skin is stinging from the pelting rain, so I decide to go there for cover. I jump up from rock to rock to the entrance of the cover. I walk into it to find Beth Bray sitting there, ready to kill.

**Bethany "Beth" Bray POV (District Four)**

Skye Windell has just walked into my cave. I have been ready since the Feast last night for someone to walk into my cave. And Skye is the one to do it. I have my harpoon in hand and Skye has nothing but a backpack. Her weapons are probably in her pack, but she won't have time to grab them. I have already charged at her. I knock her over and we are outside the cave on the ground, fighting. I'm on top of her and I raise my harpoon. But Skye grabs it mid-air. She pulls it to the ground and it gets stuck. Now we have to do hand to hand combat. I can't do that. I take back off towards the cave and I'm quickly ripping apart my back for a knife. I find it just as Skye enters the cave with a knife of her own.

"So the wild girl knows how to use a knife, huh?" I say sarcastically. I run forward and we fly out of the cave again. Skye manages to hit me in the arm and I hit her in the shoulder. Skye and I rolling around in the rain, swinging at each other madly with our knives. She gets on top of me and stabs me in the shoulder. She rips it out of my shoulder as I scream. I throw her off me and Skye rolls over a little. She stands up while I'm still on the ground. Her brown hair that was back in a ponytail is falling out. Her lip is bleeding and she's cut up pretty bad.

"Probably wish you were in the trees Skye." I say.

"And you probably wish you were going to see your brother again." Skye spits.

I get up off the ground and charge at her. I tackle her and we both fly off the cliff.

It's a good thirty foot drop till we finally hit the ground. Skye and I were holding onto each other. We both land on our sides. Pain shoots up my body like a rocket. I squint in the rain, that seems to be pounding hard on us, at Skye. Her head is bleeding and she seems to be covered in blood for head to toe. I raise my hand to my head and find it to be wet not from rain but from blood. That fall was not good for either of us.

Skye has recovered from the fall quicker than me. She is already staggering towards me with a knife in hand. She falls to her knees and raises it above her head. I grab my knife and swing at her. It slashes Skye across the chest and she falls off me, stunned.

I crawl over to her. Skye is coughing up blood and her chest wound is bleeding badly.

"Beth…" Skye says.

I take Skye's hand in mine. "I'm right here Skye." I say.

"If you win…tell my sister Glade…I love her." Skye whispers.

"I promise Skye. I promise." I whisper back, tears running down my face.

"Can you just kill me now Beth?" Skye asks. "I don't…want to linger any…longer."

Skye's big golden brown eyes are pleading with me. I nod my head, my wet blonde hair flying around. A few strands get stuck to my face. I hold a knife in my shaking hand. I position it and plunge it into her chest.

"Thank you." Skye whispers before she closes her eyes and dies.

I place my head on Skye's chest. I begin to sob and I grab some of her white shirt in my hand that has become a fist. My cries shake Skye's body. Her cannon goes off.

"I'm so sorry." I cry into Skye's lifeless body. "I'm so sorry."

**

* * *

**

**Alive:**

**Bethany "Beth" Bray- District Four**

**Acacia "Ace" March- District Seven**

**Aden Starr- District Ten**

**Alive: 3**

**Sponsoring:**

"**Who was in the secret alliance?**

**Answer: Vivie, Ace, and Julian**

**Question: Who did Juniper Shad ask to kill her first?**

**A/N: Remember to take the poll on my profile on who you want to win!**


	36. Day Seven: Screams

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Day Seven: Screams**

**Acacia "Ace" March POV (District Seven)**

The gamemakers must think that rain helps add a dramatic effect to the games, because it's still pouring. I'm hunting throughout the rain, searching for Aden or Beth. I can kill them both with one blow. I received a new axe from my sponsoring a little while ago, and it will probably be my last gift for the rest of the games. When it reaches the final two, tributes receive no more sponsor gifts.

I see a figure moving up ahead of me. I race forward, jumping over rocks and slipping on a few. I'm gaining on the figure now, who turns out to be Beth Bray. I fall forward but catch myself. I hold onto my axe tighter and swing. Beth must have seen me swinging, as she screams and falls to the ground. I stand up and swing the axe over my head. She rolls out of the way in time and down the mountain. I pull my axe out of the ground and race after her tumbling figure.

**Aden Starr POV (District Ten)**

Someone has just screamed. I can hear more screams coming from the conricupa. Ace and Beth are battling down there. Only one will make it out of that battle. Then it will be two of us. The games will be ending today or tomorrow. I grab my new sword that was sent and head down towards the Cornucopia, ready to end this once and for all.

**Bethany "Beth" Bray POV (District Four)**

Ace and I are rolling around on the ground, both fighting for the top position. She dropped her axe a little while back. Now I'm just fighting to get on top so I can run away. I need a knife to win this battle. Ace can beat me at hand to hand combat.

Ace gets on top of me and throws a punch. I'm lucky I receive medicine a little awhile ago for my wounds from my battle with Skye. I throw Ace off of me and she rolls off to the side a little bit. She lands by her axe and rips it out of the ground. I grab a knife off my belt. I stand up and ready myself in a fighting position.

"Bring it." I say.

Ace charges at me so quickly that if I blinked I would have died. I duck and stab her in the leg. She stumbles back a bit but charges forward again. She swings and her axe grazes my arm. I can feel the blade cut open my skin. I scream and fall down. A tiny cut like that…oh how it hurts. I scream again as pain rockets up and down my arm. I scream and arch my back. The pain is spreading all throughout my body now Ace looms over me.

"That pain you're feeling Beth? That's poison. Found some plants that turns out are super deadly. Watched a couple wolves die just by biting one tiny leaf of the plant. I was able to safely remove some of that poison and use it on the blade of my baby." Ace takes a moment to examine her axe. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Ace leans down a little towards me. I scream again as I feel the poison make it way into my leg. "Do you want me to end it now? I think the audience is loving this, don't you? Nobody has screamed like that for the entire time we have been in here." Ave brings her axe by my wounded arm and cuts a small line. I feel the blood dripping down and the poison seeping its way into my skin. I scream in agony at the fiery sensation inside of me.

Ace stands up from me and backs away. "You're going to die, and the audience wants a show. Enjoy it while you can Beth. Oh, and I will tell your brother, what's his name, Zack? It doesn't matter. But I will make sure to tell him how you begged for death. How weak you were. Have fun dying"

Even though this agony and the pounding rain, I can hear Ace's manic laughter as she leaves the conricupa. I scream again as the poison makes its way into my toes. Now both my arms and legs are on fire. The pain is going back up my legs and is going to make its way into my torso. From there, it will probably make its way to my heart. And with that, the poison will be the death of me.

Even though my hand is on fire, I can feel someone squeezing it. I turn my head a little to see Aden Starr's grass green eyes staring at me. He's probably going to end it now for me. Thank God. But before he does that, I need him to something for me.

"Aden." I say.

"Don't worry Beth. I'm here."

"I need you to do something for me."

"Tell me."

"Kill Ace. I'm not going to live through this. But you need to tell Skye Windell's sister, Glade…" I scream again as the poison makes it way into my stomach. "Tell Glade that Skye loves her. I told Skye I would do it, but I'm going to die. Please, do it for Skye and me?"

"I will do all that and more."

"And tell my brother Zack." I scream again. My body arches into the air from the pain. It's making its way quickly up to my lungs. "Tell Zack I love him most in this world."

For a moment, I see Zack instead of Aden. That smiling fourteen year old boy who loves life and the beach. That fourteen year old boy who has the same hazel eyes as mine. That fourteen year old boy who could break through my sarcastic barrier. Zack, the only person I love.

That's the last thing I see. My brother's smiling face before the darkness takes me.

**

* * *

**

**Alive:**

**Acacia "Ace" March- District Seven**

**Aden Starr- District Ten**

**Sponsoring:**

"**Who did Juniper Shad ask to kill her first?"**

**Answer: Nami Tyson**

**Sponsoring is closed since we have reached the Final Two.**

**A/N: I have at least two more chapters for this story. The next chapter will be the final battle, where there will be a victor. The last one will be an epilogue set ten years in the future. But tell me if you want to see the victory tour or anything like that.**


	37. Day Seven: Victor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Day Seven: Victor**

**Acacia "Ace" March POV (District Seven)**

It's night and Beth's face appears in the sky. And I laugh at it. I just have Aden to finish off, and I plan on doing that tonight. I eat all my food, because no point in having leftovers if it's my last night in the arena. I grab my axe and set off around the arena in search of the boy between me and victory.

**Aden Starr POV (District Ten)**

I just ate my last meal in the arena. I pick up my sword and I set off in search of Ace.

There are a million places she could be. She will want a place that's in her advantage. And for Ace, that could be any place. I need it to be in my favor.

So I head down to the Cornucopia.

**Acacia "Ace" March POV (District Seven)**

I have been searching for hours for Aden. He's nowhere. I have been in every cave and by every stream. I have climbed trees and he's still nowhere to be found. The gamemakers aren't going to lead me in his direction. They will want me to find him.

"Show your face you coward!" I scream from atop a cliff.

I get no response. Either Aden's so far away he can't hear me, or he is hiding like a baby. I set off towards the Cornucopia. Aden can find me there after the gamemakers force him to me

**Aden Starr POV (District Ten)**

The rain lightens up a little bit. And I know Ace is here. I emerge from my hiding spot to see her and her deadly axe. Ace has her back to me. I don't dare move another inch towards her. If she hears me approaching, I'm dead.

"So you decide to show." Ace says. She doesn't turn around.

"I've been waiting for you." I say.

Ace runs her fingers over the blade of her axe. It must not be the poison one because her finger is bleeding a little.

"You didn't bring the poison one." I say.

"Of course not Aden." Ace turns around. There's a good ten feet between us at least. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Fun? None of this is fun!" I scream. "Death isn't fun!"

"Not for the dead at least." And Ace charges at me. She swings her axe and I counter part it with my sword. The metal from both weapons makes a horrible noise when they meet. I'm pushing against her axe with my sword. We are both trying to shove our weapon towards the other. Ace breaks away and drops to the ground, swinging in a circle, trying to cut off a limp. I jump in the air in time and fall backwards. Ace approaches and swings the axe over her head. I roll over and stand up. I swing my sword and it cuts open the sleeve of her shirt. Then Ace swings and cuts my leg badly. I scream and take off in the direction of the mountains.

**Acacia "Ace" March POV (District Sven)**

Aden is running. I scream and take off after him. I pull a knife out of my belt and throw it at him. It hits him in the shoulder. He screams and falls. I run to him, ready to deliver his death. Aden is lying on the ground, his hand slowly pulling the knife out of his shoulder.

"Nighty nighty Aden." I taunt as I raise my axe, ready to kill him.

Aden sits up and slashes me across the gut. I scream and fall to the ground. He grabs his sword and takes off again. I put my hand on my wound and chase after him. Aden has both my knife and a sword. I have a bleeding side and an axe. I knew I should have brought the poison one.

Aden is running up the mountain. When I finally catch up with him, he is corned at the edge of the mountain. I laugh. His death will be just like Luna's.

"You should have just taken your death back at the Cornucopia like a man Aden. Cause when you fall over that edge, you are going to fry!" I yell.

Rain starts to pour harder. I can feel my reddish brown hair sticking to my black long sleeved shirt and neck. My blood is mixing in with the water on the ground.

I'm panting in the rain. Aden and I both need a moment to catch our breaths. I examine him for a moment. I haven't really had an encounter with Aden during the whole course of the games. His face is cut up and bleeding from falling on rocks, just like mine. His blonde hair is wet and sticking to his head. I can see his blood mixing in with the rain too.

Aden moves away from the edge. I counter and move so I face him. We now stand across from each other, both close to the edge that if one of us was hit, we would fall off the edge, dead.

That's when I hear the voices.

**Aden Starr POV (District Ten)**

Jabberjays. They come flying from all around, creating a storm between Ace and me. They surrounded me, dozens of voice. I swing at them with my sword, to no avail. Everything time I kill one, another takes it place.

"Kill Ace." Beth's voice says.

"Please. Kill. Me." Juniper Shad's voice says.

"Aden." Sammy's voice says. I scream at hearing her voice. I fall to the ground but Sammy's voice continues. I hear Ace scream too. "Please Aden." Sammy's voice continues. I'm hearing her last words to me all over again. I hear Beth scream to my right. Then I hear voices from home.

"Win not just for me but for all of District 10." Benete's voice says. That's what he said right before I got on the train to come here.

"Please come back. We need you, I can't lose me big brother." My youngest sister, Emilia, says. I'm crying now. Jabberjays poke at me with their beaks and now all I hear are screams of lost tributes and my family. I can't take this.

**Acacia "Ace" March POV (District Seven)**

I'm on the ground. I gave up trying to kill the Jabberjays. The voices of the eight tributes I killed fill my ears. I hear Gabriel Monet cough before he died. I hear Leo Burnte cries. Ethan Anthony Draven's scream as I stabbed him in the back. Forrest Jackson's cough of death. Julian Devereux's gasp for air.

"I'm coming Gabriel." Vivie Cameron voice whispers in my ear.

"Kill me now!" Luna Night's voice screams.

"Beautiful as always." Aunt May's voice says.

"I love you Ace!" Laurel's voice says in my ear. I smile at hearing her voice. Then the screams start. I hear Vivie, Julian's, Ethan's, Skye Windell's, Beth Bray's, Luna's, Shiloh's. I hear the screams of all the dead tributes, some that I didn't even have an encounter with. Then I just hear Laurel's.

I scream just like Laurel does. I stand up. I need to end Aden's life to make the screams stop. I grab my axe and slash my way through the storm of Jabberjays. I see Aden approaching me too. He is slashing Jabberjays with his sword. I swing my axe at him at him and it cuts across the chest. Aden falls to the ground. I raise my axe to kill him. He rolls over a little as I bring my axe down.

"Can't you do anything right?" Laurel's voice screams in my ears.

I feel emptiness. I fall over and see from my knee down is gone. Then the pain starts. Aden has cut off half my leg with his sword. I scream in agony as blood gushes out. The Jabberjays continue to scream. Aden crawls over to me and rolls me over towards the edge. I swing my fists at him, but I can't move with half a limp missing. I hit him in the jaw and he hits the ground. I pull myself over to him and punch him again. Aden's chest is still bleeding and I'm losing a lot of blood. I'm going to die of blood loss if I don't end the games now.

I put my hands around his neck and squeeze. His face begins to change colors. Aden throws a punch and it hits me square in the jaw. I fly off him and he gives me one hard shove.

I'm falling. I hear no more screams. I feel a quick shock go through my body and all goes dark.

**Aden Starr POV (District Ten)**

All the Jabberjays drop to the ground, unmoving. I lay on my back, trying to breath. Blood flows out of my chest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Victor of the 67th Hunger Games, Aden Starr!"

I watch as a latter in lowered in the rain. It lands directly over my hand. I grab onto it and I feel my hand freeze in place. I feel my body lifted into the air. I watch blood fall down onto my chest and onto the frozen bodies of the Jabberjays below.

I feel hands grab me and pull me into a hovercraft. I let them. I won the games? I defeated Ace March?

I look at a woman who removes the tracker that has been embedded in my skin for seven days. I watch a needle inject stuff into my arm. I feel my body being placed onto a cool metal table. I look at the faces of Capital people. The people who are the reason I have killed three people. The people who are the reason I won the 67th Hunger Game.

But I didn't win.

Nobody wins with the Hunger Games.


	38. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Aden Starr**

**Victor of the 67****th**** Hunger Games**

**Ten Years Later**

**Aden Starr POV (District Ten)**

I step off the train from the Capital back into District Ten. The games for this year have just ended, and my tributes, Americo and Callie, both died. Americo made it to the final three, but Callie was killed in the final eight. Both were strong, brilliant, and wonderful kids. And now their dead.

I walk throughout the streets of District Ten. People wave at me, but I'm not that little fourteen year old boy who sold nuts and fruits to them. I'm the victor of the 67th Hunger Games. I walk by Americo's house and see his families shadow's weeping for him inside of it. I look away and bit my lip. Americo was so much like Sammy Robinson from when I was in the games. And now, like Sammy, Americo's dead.

I round another corner and I have to pass Callie's house. The curtains are still shut. Callie was just like Ace March. Vicious and bloodthirsty for revange. But Americo reminded her of the sweet little girl she was. And like Americo and Ace, Callie's dead.

I walk into Victor's village. I'm the only victor with a house in it, as the only other victor from District Ten died when I was in the games. I unlock the door to my house and step inside. I smell bread cooking in the kitchen and walk to it. My wife stands over the stove while my two children chase each other. Benete, my best friend and the person I volunteered for, sits at my kitchen table holding his newborn son in his arms. Benete's wife passed away a few month ago, around the same time my father, Ferron, did. My younger sisters, Anna, Sasha, and Emilia sit at the table with Benete.

"Daddy!" My daughter, Skye, yells. She races over to me and I pick her two year old body up. I twirl her, her long brown hair spinning in a circle. She has my green eyes. I set her down and my three year old son, Nathan comes over. He gives me a hug. He has my blonde hair and my wife's brown eyes.

"I missed you." My wife, Glade, Skye Windell's foster sister, says as she kisses me on the lips. I kiss her back gently.

After I returned home from the games, I directly went to the Windell household and told Glade what Beth had asked to me tell her. That Skye loved her. Glade thanked me and I left. When I was leaving for my victory tour, Glade gave me Skye's necklace that was her token. Then she kissed me and told me she would see me when I got home. When I return, we ended up dating. We got married at twenty and had Nathan a year later, followed by Skye a year after that. Glade was against using her dead sister's name at first, but I insisted. Little Skye was too much like the Skye I knew.

We sit down for dinner and my family and Benete fill me on what I missed during the games. I'm quiet during dinner as I always am after returning home from the Games. I haven't had a victor yet in my ten years of mentoring. They always end up in the Final Three or Two, and then die. I just wish for once they would live and come home.

"Fireflies!" Nathan yells. He and Skye race out of their seats and run outside. Glade and I follow. We watch as our children race among the fireflies lightening up the night. My children, who are too young to know what I had done in the games. My children, who one day may end up being in the position I was ten years ago. My children, who may have to one day hold other dying children in there arms. One day, they may handle a sword. One day, they may have to throw knives. One day, they may have to push someone off a cliff to their death. One day, like me, they may wake up in a cold sweat, attempting to recover from a nightmare about their experience.

One day, they will understand.

I feel Glade's arms wrap around my body. I wrap my arms around hers, still staring at my two children running freely. "Everything ok sweetheart?" Glade asks. "I know your upset about Americo and Callie."

"I'm fine honey." I say.

One day, they will understand.

One day, they will stand in a blocked off area, volunteering for a friend.

One day, they will understand why I did it.

One day, maybe they will never have to do what I did.

One day.

If only that day could come faster.

That one day when the Hunger Games will end once and for all.

For now though, I rest my head atop my wife's and watch my children dance in the glow of the fireflies. I watch how happy and peaceful everything is. I stop thinking about one day, and enjoy the moment of today.

**Kill List (In order of Death)**

**Eleanor Gubb (District Five)- Killed by Vigilante Huntst **

**Noel Krandle (District Six)– Killed by Julian Devereux**

**Forrest Jackson (District Eleven)- Killed by Ace March**

**Robert Price (District Four)- Killed by Gabriel Monet**

**Charles Hunter (District Three)- Killed by Ashkia Dayson**

**Ethan Anthony Draven (District Seven)- Killed by Ace March**

**Gabriel Monet (District Two)- Killed by Ace March**

**Samantha "Sammy" Robinson (District Eight)- Killed by Wolves**

**Ezra McCully (District Eight)- Killed by Aden Starr**

**Erica Carter (District Twelve)- Killed by Juniper Shad**

**Ashkia Dayson (District One)- Killed by Vigilante Huntst **

**Juniper Shad (District Six)- Killed by Poisonous Mist**

**Nami Tyson (District Eleven)- Killed by Luna Night**

**Shiloh Gable (District Nine)- Killed by Nami Tyson**

**Julian Devereux (District One)- Killed by Ace March**

**Vigilante Hunstst (District Five)- Killed by Vivienne Cameron**

**Rose Eversong (District Three)- Killed by Aden Starr**

**Leo Burnte (District Twelve)- Killed by Ace March**

**Vivienne "Vivie" Cameron- Killed by Ace March**

**Luna Night (District Nine)- Killed Ace March**

**Skye Windell (District Ten)- Killed by Beth Bray**

**Bethany "Beth" Bray (District Four)- Killed by Ace March**

**Acacia "Ace" March (District Seven)- Killed by Aden Starr**

**Victor: Aden Starr**


End file.
